<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark as night by Purplepanfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510111">Dark as night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepanfish/pseuds/Purplepanfish'>Purplepanfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadzawa, Other, ShinDeku, erasermic, kiribaku, memereference, owouwuyouarenowanomu, vigilanteDeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepanfish/pseuds/Purplepanfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku's mother and father were killed when an electricity pylon was knocked over and flattened their house, resulting in a homeless, scarred orphan.<br/>This was my first fanfic ever. It's badly written and generally shit. Please save my little dignity and don't read this waste of space. Thank you for your time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A snap and it's gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Izuku Midoriya would say he was a normal kid. He was rather small in size, but apart from that and those impossible freckles, he was pretty average. Well, on the outside. His brain was always in use, be it analyzing heroes and villains quirks or studying for the next maths test, there was no doubt about it. He was smart. </p>
<p>However this all changed on his fourth birthday. He and his mother, an angel in herself, made their way to the quirk doctor. They stepped inside and the room was buzzing with excited children showing off their amazing abilities. Nether the less, Izuku was nervous.</p>
<p>"Sorry to say this ma'am but your child is quirkless." The quirk doctor looked slightly bored by all this. "It is rare in this day and age but you see here?" He indicated to an x-ray of the child's foot "These two joints here are most common in the quirkless."</p>
<p>Izuku's POV</p>
<p>As we got ready to leave, my shock only slightly faded, the doctor slid a carefully folded piece of paper into my hand and held a finger to his lips. I nodded and followed my mother to the exit. </p>
<p>"D-do you hate me n-now?" I asked, in fear for the answer. She stopped. Inko was a force to be reckoned with when in a bad mood. She crouched down before me, held my face and looked into my deep green eyes. "Honey, I will never, ever, ever hate you no matter what happens." She pondered for a while. "Unless you get too many piercings" She chuckled. A grin lit up my face and I tumbled into her caring arms. This. This was perfect. </p>
<p>SpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpace</p>
<p>Inko's POV</p>
<p>I will always love my son, he's always so positive and happy. I hope the school is good to him. They better be..</p>
<p>"Mum! We're here!" He sang in a sing-song voice. I picked out the key from my pocket and inserted it into the lock. I stepped inside and placed my coat on the hanger. As usual, our house looked like a bomb had gone off in a hero merchandise store. I noticed Izuku clutching a folded piece of paper. He realized what I was staring at and shyly handed it to me. I carefully unfolded it and glanced at the note. "You are not quirkless. They are watching, stay calm and you will stay alive." My eyes widened and I hugged Izuku, unwilling to tell him that "they are watching". "Y-you have a quirk!" I whispered. "But we'll see it later! I promise it will come soon."</p>
<p>Time skip to back to school!!!</p>
<p>Izuku's POV</p>
<p>Mum made me promise not to tell anyone about my quirk 'cause I could be in danger so I'm registered as "Quirkless". I hope Kacchan will become a hero with me! Mum says that she will get me self defense classes since I can't use mine. I step into class with my head slightly tilted. Kacchan is sitting in the middle of the class with a rather large crowd consisting of out classmates surrounding him. Small explosions went off in his hands. I joined them and watched in awe. He will become the best hero ever! Class began and everyone went to their seats and so began the lesson. I blinked, bored. I knew all of this stuff already, heck I even knew how to build and program a complex robot.</p>
<p> As the clock struck break time I immediately went over to Kacchan. "Wow your quirk is so cool!" I gushed "Think of all the possibilities! You could practically fly with it and create huge smokescreens and use one hand as a distraction whilst attacking with the other and use it to increase your throwing ability and " I became ecstatic with excitement and began to mutter  from all the things he could do. "Hey Deku," Kacchan stopped me. "Yes?" I responded. "What's your quirk?". I had no idea how to respond. "I uhh... Kacchan.. I-i'm quirkless" I suddenly became rather interested in the grass, shifting my weight nervously. He looked shocked at first. Then his eyes lit up like he had a great idea. Knowing him, he probably had. "Then you can be my sidekick! We can save people together and I can protect you!" I looked up, surprised. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I grinned. So far so good!</p>
<p>SpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpace</p>
<p>Time skip to secondary school (Aldera Junior High) brought to you by the fact I can not write</p>
<p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Izuku trembled as (I don't know the actual names of any students in the school so please don't hate mee) Gaki Iijime-kko stepped forwards and slammed a fist right next to his head. He backed up against the wall out side the school and tried to get out relatively unscathed. Emphasis on the "Tried".</p>
<p>He stumbled his way back home, just wanting to see mum's face, her smile. People passing by gave him a wide berth, as if he was homeless (Oh boii we are coming to that) and,to be perfectly honest, he probably looked it. He could feel the blood dripping from his obviously broken nose, at least five scratches on his arms, ruining his not-so-cheap uniform and a dull throbbing from his right leg. Today was better than usual but to be truthful, that wasn't saying much.</p>
<p>He was almost home when he saw something out of the ordinary: A villain fight! He rushed close, pushing his way through the crowds, eager to see the contrasting hero. A flash of blue and yellow adorned his vision. All Might! He hastily shifted his bag from his back and scrambled around until his fingers grasped the target. He flipped his notebook open and slid his finger on the right page and began to write. Needless to say, All Might thrashed the villain, slipped cuffs on and tried to rid himself of reporters. Emphasis on "tried". </p>
<p>Satisfied with his gains, Izuku slunk off to find his way home, or, a more promising fight. He only really analysed the quirks of villains that escaped as to be of use in their finding. He began to mutter as he walked, earning looks from the closest passerby. He somehow subconsciously managed to find his way home. Oh! Tomorrow was his birthday. That will be fun. He could hardly wait to see the looks on his parent's faces when they saw his gift to them. His house was a fair few meters from the others on his street, with a large pylon near by. He hopped his way to the entrance of his home. He made his way in and rushed up to his room before anyone could see his face. He knew for a fact that Kacchan often was located in his house. The poor Iijime-kko wouldn't stand a chance. He hastily cleaned up his face, arms and torso. Of course, Iijime-kko had to have a spike quirk. (If you wonder what his name means, try google translate, it may not be perfect but oh well) He did his best to fix his nose and slipped on a long sleeved hoodie. </p>
<p>Time skip brought to you by impatient birthday boii</p>
<p>Izuku's POV</p>
<p>I was woken to a loud thud rolling across the street. I quickly got changed into my favorite green hoodie, a t-shirt which read "Mizu neko"(Water cat), black thermal trousers and my lucky red shoes. </p>
<p>A/N if you wonder why the shirt says that, you will find out soon, homo-sapiens</p>
<p>I fell out of my room, almost tumbling down the stairs, and checked it out. I slowly opened the front door, quickly stepping out as the little breath I had rushed out of my ten year old body. A villain with a noticeable size quirk was pummeling my dad (Hisashi) into the electric pylon. He was slowly being pushed back against it, determined to protect those he loved. The pylon was creaking and groaning under the strain, ready to topple. It began to tilt and the villain made a break for it, using the opportunity to escape without a care for the house in the path of the falling structure. The said pylon was slowly falling towards my home, the wires taunt. A dreadful snapping filled the air as the wires snapped one by one, as the race against time began, I rushed to my mum's room and shook her awake, panicking. "Mum, I'm scared!" I began to cry wishing to wake up from the non-existent nightmare. She quickly realized what was happening, grabbed my hand and tried to run.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the mother and child, the last wire had broken, leaving the pylon falling towards the house. Hisashi was still by the base of the structure, knocked out. The last thing I saw was mum push me out of the way as it crushed her, the loud buzzing of electricity rushing through my system and the last thought in my mind before it all went black: How curious that all I had for ten years.. all it takes is a snap and it's gone...</p>
<p>A day later, the villain was arrested for the manslaughter of Hisashi Midoriya, Inko Midoriya and the suspected death of the ten year old child, Izuku Midoriya, who lay, undisturbed hidden in the rubble. After all, who would look for the quirkless kid.</p>
<p>A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, there will be other parts to come, I just like cliffhangers (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) sorry if you didn't. Stay safe, fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Destructive impulses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Pain. That was all I knew. The darkness clouding my vision slowly dulled, and dulled until I could see. My head was pounding. I groaned as I sat up, immediately noting the pounding in my head, the fire on my cheek, a dull throbbing coming from my chest. I blinked whilst slowly, slowly recalled the previous events. Mum. I shot up, ignoring my screaming body. "M-mum?" I knew there would be no response to my fruitless efforts. I glanced around before shifting my gaze around me. I almost cried. Almost. There she was, still as a stone. I knew I didn't have long, after all, they hadn't found me yet. Good. I began to scrambled up and began to rummage around for what I needed. I crawled under the rubble of what was my home. Our home. I had the perfect place to be in mind.</p><p>I had been to Dagoba beach a few times, often with Inko and Hisashi. Guess that won't happen again. I rummaged around and grabbed anything I could find of use, clothes, money and food. Next was stuff I didn't necessarily need so much as want. Pictures, tech, other random household items. The one thing I knew was that nobody, I mean nobody else should have to go through this, so I will be one to make sure of that. I dragged my finds along until I saw my target. The beach.</p><p>Time skip to when he is eleven, brought to you by my non-existent writing skills and can i please have a waffle?</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Izuku was doing fairly well for an orphan living in a dump. He had what he needed to live: food, water, shelter, cookies. And a reputation. Since he had no vigilante outfit to start with, he just wore what he wanted which usually consisted of his fav hoodie, which had since been modified with reinforced padding, a LED cat mask ( It only covers his nose, mouth and cheeks, the pattern that lights up is a cat nose, whiskers and a changing cat mouth depending on his emotions (eg. smiling when he does)), his famous red trainers, a pair of cat ears on a head band( now fused with the hood) and black thermal leggings. People had begun to call him "The Mizu Neko" or sometimes just "Mizu". This was as he had quite foolishly let his t-shirt be shown multiple times.</p><p>He often tied up his victims, who were criminals he just happened to wander in on or had tracked down, with duck tape. He wanted it to hurt when they removed it. Another tradition I guess you could call it was leaving a note for the detective. He felt special since the one and only Tsukauchi was on his case. Izuku had many a times thought about the use of his quirk, lie detector, and if it could work through his voice changer. Either way was fine.</p><p>He flicked on a television that he had found and fixed and switched onto the news.</p><p>Something about bank robbers getting away again. He grinned. This will be fun. He slipped out of the bus he called home and pulled out his hood and mask. Time for the fun to begin. As he left, he missed the announcement on the same news about the short search for missing child "Izuku Midoriya" being brought to a close.</p><p>He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, careful not to make a sound as he quietly chased the robbers. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, he pounced from above, landing on the smallest's shoulders, knocking his head as he rolled to slow his fall. He did the "Ok" symbol with both hands, claws shooting out. He flexed them before advancing on the four remaining criminals. Dumb guy #1 came first trying to overwhelm the guy with pure strength. Mizu was having none of it. He grasped the punch aimed at his head and with all his strength, flipped the guy, pushing hard on a pressure point. The man went limp. He turned to dumb guy #2 who rushed him. He extended his hand, sharp rocks pointed right at his face. Mizu, unimpressed, kicked the guy in the chest into a wall, immediately kicking again and flipping after a kick start off the wall. Dumb guy #3 came at me with a rather long knife. Not in the mood to play, Mizu straight up (Or is it gay up) punched him in the face. Hearing the sirens in the distance Mizu may have forgotten about dumb guy #3 as he attacked dumb guy #4 with yet again, pressure pointing him on his neck. Something felt off for him and he span around. However, he was not fast enough to dodge the knife which sliced across his abdomen, deep. He hissed in pain and backed off quick. The knife was still in his stomach. "You gonna want this back or.." Mizu pulled out the blade and flipped it threateningly. The guy, obviously scared, promptly passed out. Mizu sighed and began to tie them up. Then, his luck turned the sirens stopped next to him.</p><p>Izuku (Mizu)'s POV</p><p>Dickhead. I just had to go and get stabbed. Just great. My head pounded as red and blue lights flashed in my eyes. I straightened (or gayed) up and began to get away before I bled out. Unfortunately, Tsukauchi managed to get a good look at my wound, and promptly, turned pale. Tch. wEaK. I flashed a grin, which was displayed on my thankfully still intact mask. Then, my awful luck went "screw it" and Eraserhead's head popped out of the car to see what was happening. This was my cue to leave. I ran away, dropping a note I knew would be picked up by the hero chasing me. Looking back, I saw him bent over, look at it, then, SMACK. Ow. I looked up, scowling at the offender. "Damn chimneys" I muttered before picking myself up and looking back. Oops. Eraser was closing in. Fast.</p><p>Aizawa's POV</p><p>I am too dead inside for this right now. (Aren't we all)Damned vigilante. I could not be bothered to read the note the sassy little bastard had dropped, so I continued the chase. I could not suppress the snigger that came out my mouth when I realized he had run into an chimney. Taking advantage of this, I managed to wrap my capture weapon around him tight. He hissed. The lights from his mask flashed into a grimace. I began to close in. Now that I had finally seen him up close, I could see how small he was. Probably only a teen, not the twenty year old both me and Tsukauchi had suspected. Damn, he should be doing homework, not rushing around getting stabbed. I reached him and realised that blood was seeping through my scarf. My eyes widened in surprise. I gently untangled him from it and was worried at the sight. A huge gash was dripping with blood, spilling over his ruined hoodie. Heck, I was wondering how he was even conscious right now. The puddle of blood grew larger and he seemed to some to his senses, rushing away, slightly tripping over himself.</p><p>My protective instincts kicked in. "Hey! You need to go to hospital" I yelled, giving chase. "And you need to go to a hair dresser!" The teen shot back. He grabbed something from his belt and chucked it at the floor. Smoke encased him. By the time I arrived, he was gone.</p><p>Defeated, I began to head back to Tsukauchi. I patted myself down for a container and found my empty and dry flask. I bent down and began to gather up some of the blood he left. Gods, there was so much of it... I carried on with my journey back. "Hey, Tsuka, can you run this through the system, he bled everywhere and we need to track him down" Tsukauchi nodded before accepting the flask and note.</p><p>Tsukauchi's POV</p><p>After waiting and waiting, finally the blood found a match. I peered at the screen, tapping my fingers on the desk... Hold on... That can't be right.. I put it through again and got the same result. I frantically dug around for my phone before dialing Eraserhead's number. "Uh, Aizawa. we got a match on that blood you found"</p><p>"Great. Now what's it say?" he asked</p><p>I sweatdropped "I had no idea how this was possible, but we can't deny the facts.."</p><p>"Oh for god's sake just tell me!" He sounded exasperated</p><p>"I-Izuku Midoriya, missing person, last seen on his birthday a year ago."</p><p>"So we've found him." Aizawa sighed "Well, how old is he? Has to be at most 18.."</p><p>"Eraser, he's eleven.."</p><p>Aizawa's POV (sorry for all the switching)</p><p>DAMN IT! We find him, just to loose him again and he's a kid! A KID! And now, that kid, who is orphaned, and supposed to be dead, is bleeding out somewhere and I can do what? Nothing. I hung up and slammed my coffee onto the table. That damned kid and his stupid self destructive impulses. Rushing into danger like there's no tomorrow, doing what I'm supposed to but with out any support. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This was going to be a long week.</p><p>A/N Hi there, person who does not exist reading this! Sorry that this is bad, I know I can't write and this is my first fanfiction, please say if you hated it and stay safe fishlings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peripheral vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N Hey nonexistent readers who probably just miss-clicked! Hope you are good in these times!</p><p>                                                                                      Izuku's POV</p><p>Ouch. Last night did not go as planned. Seeing as they took some of my blood, they probably know who I am. Welp, there goes rock solid disguise I had. Knowing Nezu, he probably had a stupid plan like I dunno, maybe kidnap him and force him to go to UA? Meh, guess I'll surprise him and attend the entrance exams... I mean, when I'm old enough of course. Only four more years. (Is this foreshadowing?!)</p><p>In the distance the principle of UA,  Nezu, sneezed. "Oh, somebody must be talking about me!" He said cheerfully and 'sipped' (*Cough* drowned himself in *cough*) his tea.</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts and lifted up my shirt to see how bad the damage was. About three centimetres deep, thirty long and one wide. It'll heal. Probably. Now, time to work on my latest project, after all, I think we all agree that a gift may be in order. After patrol, obviously. I hastily wrapped up my chest and tugged my hoodie over it. Much better. I grabbed my electric scarf thing and began to head out. Stepping carefully along the dump, I saw a figure in the distance, on a tall, tall building. Time to be a vigilante. </p><p>Shinsou's POV</p><p>Finally. The end was so close I could feel the ghostly arms of death around me. I gently slid off my shoes and placed them neatly next to my note. It was oddly calm. Looking straight ahead, I took a step forwards and let gravity take hold. Suddenly, my body snapped up, suspended, just.. hanging. Slowly, I began to move up. Once I was at the top again, I looked to see who my so called savior was. A kid. A kid wearing a black-no was that.. green hoodie and a bright mask. The mask had a smile lighting up the screen (personally I love using my imagination to think how the mask would look so, it looks however you want) bright green eyes stared back, almost glowing. My vision began to dim, in and out of focus. Then, nothing. </p><p>I sat up fast, unsure of anything. "Oh, you're awake!" A cheerful face poked out from behind a wall and the owner followed. "I was pretty worried, I mean, that was quite a fall there!" The first thing I noticed about this person was their size. They were small. Like, real small. I started to look around, see any possible exits. Damn. Only one and the person was blocking it. "Where am I? Who are you?" My head was spinning and the room was doing backflips. "Ahh sorry, probably should have started with that.." the person chuckled. He slid down his hood to reveal.. fluffy green hair? His face, well the part that was not currently covered by a mask, was that of a teen, not the adult I was expecting. "You can call me Mizu, most people do, this is my humble abode." The guy offered him a hand but he was still in shock. Mizu? The Mizu? The vigilante that goes round doing good and beating people up? "Wh-why did you save me?" I managed to stutter. He looked slightly taken aback by that."Why wouldn't I? I can tell that you are not treated well, probably because of your quirk, right?" To be perfectly truthful, I was surprised. "So what?" I muttered. The boy tried to reply but the mask decided to run out of power. Mizu looked slightly miffed by this, and sighed. He began to take his mask off, leaving me shocked. Mizu trusted me with his identity? The feeling went away and worry took it's place. The boy's face... A large scar covered his left cheek, so deep you could see his teeth, like it had been torn from him.( Like Ticci Toby, but worse) "How the heck-" the other boy waved his hand "pylon, long story, anyway, the more pressing matter, your quirk.". I prepared to leave, Mizu had let his guard down and would probably attack him or kick him out once I said. "Brainwashing" There was silence for a second before the older kid's face lit up like a light bulb. "That's so cool! You can do so many things! Like crowd control and you can limit damage so much plus help out people who may jump! Whoever thinks this is a bad quirk has to get a reality check. I can help with that! I have my.... methods" I raised one eyebrow and Mizu rolled his eyes "Okay, okay true some involve maybe some knives and threatening but they're rather effective". I straightened up (As straight as he could ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Nobody had ever cared about him that much. The thought of someone giving a damn put a faint smile on his face. "Oh.. would you look at that" Mizu mumbled. Look at what? The time? He looked down at something. I followed his gaze and was met with a spreading red stain, spilled across the vigilante's torso. "Christ! You need someone to look at that!" My heart was pounding. How was he standing?! This was not good. Panic clutched at my chest. I began to look around, seeing if there was something, anything that could help. Mizu himself, did not look scared. "How are you not panicking?! You are bleeding out!" I screeched. He muttered something on the lines of 'Not the first time' and I started pulling at my hair. I closed my eyes and covered my face. The next thing I knew was nothing but darkness.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Damned kid, fainting on me again! HOW? He literally just woke up! Jesus. Kids these days. I grabbed the nearest bandage and wrapped it around my chest. Boom, problem solved. I then brushed a gloved hand through my untidy hair and began to work on the project. Said project was for the one and only Eraserhead, for him to use in training his class this year. I guess you could say it was a joke. A gun that fired only gummybears, yeah, not very serious. I had just finished up when the kid began to stir, again. He sat up and began to look around before sighing and getting ready to leave. "H-hey, you seemed really affected by being told you had a villain's quirk, does that mean you want to be a hero?" Oh fluffy fishes. This was awkward. He looked me right in the eye and replied "Yeah, I'm aiming for UA. Go ahead, tell me I can't make it." At this moment he looked so so broken, so used to having his dreams shot down over and over. No way was I going to shoot them down again, not even with my gummybear gun. "But the thing is, you can, you just need to train physically so you can get directly into the hero course, and I know someone who is more than willing to help.*Cough* Me*cough*" He tilted his head whilst rummaging around in his jean pockets. Looking for... a weapon? no.. Was that a flip phone?! "'Aight, first thing's first we need to fix this." I vaguely gestured at him, or what I could see of the boy with my peripheral vision. He looked baffled."Fix what?" I grinned, and if I do say so myself, the Cheshire cat would be jealous. </p><p>"Everything."</p><p>A/N: Hey heteros homos and all beyond and between, how are y'all? Okay. so we know that this is trash *cough*like me*cough* and I just wanna say.. Stay safe and Have a good life, fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silent witness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not that anyone is reading this or cares, but this is cross posted on  w a t t p a d  by he same name and username</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinsou's POV</p><p>I was officially worried for my health. The way Mizu looked at me... I shuddered. He began to rifle around his 'home' in search for something I probably do not want to know about. It took a while, but I eventually heard a hiss of triumph as he emerged again. He clasped an outfit in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. He yote the clothes in my direction and they landed neatly in my lap. He then led me to a messy space commonly referred to as a bedroom. Circuits and metal scraps were layered on every surface, blueprints crumpled on the floor and a scorch mark blackened the 'ceiling'. "Well, you gonna get changed or no?" He asked, shortly before leaving the room, probably to continue on some weird creation. </p><p>I admired the chosen clothes before me, black trousers with padded knees and shins, a white shirt with black fading from the bottom slowly upwards, a zip-up hoodie, grey with deep green highlights, a metal mask? And last but not least, a pair of purple and white lace up trainers. The only thing I had a problem with was the mask, it confused me. I stepped out, ready to face the wrath of a hairbrush. Or so I thought. </p><p>SpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpace </p><p>Midoriya's POV</p><p>I was so proud of my masterpiece. The guy looked great. Now for the hair. I sat him down in front of me and began to brush. Instead of pulling it down, I pulled up, I mean, he did look a bit like Eraserhead, but the hair would be the best part. I finished and he stood up. "Thanks Mizu" he smiled. "I-izuku..  Midoriya Izuku. Or when we're in public, just call me Kyuno or Mizuniki" I blushed slightly. Damned kid and his damned smile. "Shinsou Hitoshi" he held out his hand. I shook it. "If you are going to be trained by me, there is one rule. No killing. Don't take what you can't give back, after all, who are we to deny things life. So if you see a spooder or a plant or something, please don't kill it. However, if you see a certain burning fishhead, feel free to rough him up just so much that he regrets everything." He looked at me, then firmly nodded. I got myself a good one. </p><p>He was a little on the shy side but when you are told your whole life that you are going to be the very thing you hate, that happens. I started to plan out how I would train him. Cleaning up the beach would be great for stamina and strength, but I kind of lived on it. I guess I could attach wheels or something into it. </p><p> </p><p>Time skip brought to you by Aizawa and  his cats</p><p>Shinsou's POV</p><p> </p><p>Today was going pretty well apart for me fainting twice. I met someone who believed in me, then offered to train me and was kind of cute. Like a cat. He was going to help me get into UA! I could finally become a hero. I could put the biggest middle finger up to everyone who ever hated me. Speaking of which, my parents. Oh shoot. They were probably wondering where I am.  If they had noticed me missing. "Hey, Midoriya, I uh should probably be getting back now." He glanced at me and nodded his head. I looked at my watch and nearly died. I was going to be in so much trouble when I got back, however Midoriya had other ideas. "I'm coming with you." I began to panic. "Wha? You can't!" He looked at me. "If you were ready to jump because of how you're treated, I doubt it is only at school. I am coming with you and that's final." I huffed in annoyance but eventually agreed. On one condition. That he tell me his quirk.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>That son of a fish. I could say I was quirkless but that is a lie for the untrusted. Not my only friend. We walked most of the way in silence. My quirk was random, heck, I don't know what it is? Not very useful huh. Unless... Anyway, the walk was kind of awkward, silence spinning in my head. We finally arrived at a small secluded flat, a while from the center. He knocked then stood back, shifting his feet every few seconds. Anxiety. Poor kid. I know what it's like to be treated differently for your quirk, or lack of one.</p><p> The door was flung open, a furious woman standing in the entrance. She smacked him over the head. I followed them inside, ready to step in at any moment. The woman was probably drunk, she hadn't noticed me yet. Then, the yelling began. Hurtful comments flung around, as if they weren't like a knife to the heart. I cleared my throat to make her aware of my presence. It worked and she turned towards me. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" she spat, eyes wide at being caught. "I am your "Son's" friend, I am here to protect him from the likes of you." Disgust filled my voice. I hated people who judged others. "Are you aware that he is a villain?! With a villain's quirk?!" Shinso flinched at this. "Excuse me, but the only villain I see here is you. He has never used his quirk for bad, I wish I could say the same to you, and was ready to die because of your unfair actions. How would you feel, waking up everyday, scared for your life, scared to go to school, scared of your own MOTHER?! The person who is supposed to protect you harming you with words and actions?!" I was pissed. Lightly putting it. </p><p>I spoke more softly "Quirk discrimination. Heard of it? You can get jail time for that." I clenched my fist. Entitled fish. "You know, I can ruin your life in a snap,  the same snap that ruined mine. When you chose to neglect your son, to abuse him, then mistreat him right in front of me, you dug your own grave." My tone was emotionless. She backed away from me. Shinsou had a spark in his tear filled eyes. Did I mess up? Well maybe I went a bit over the top. Meh, anyone who treats my friend like that deserves it. Her eyes were wide, as if she was missing something big and had just found it. I opened my arms and she ran into them, sobbing and apologizing again and again whilst I patted her head. "Do you promise to never hurt Shinsou-San emotionally or physically?" I questioned, careful with how I do this, after all, I'm basically walking on thin ice. Like, paper thin ice that is half melted, with fire underneath, so if I fall, I'm toast. She nodded frantically. I gently pushed her off and looked her in the eyes. "T-thank you.." she bowed. I moved to the side so mother and son could see each other. Shinsou seemed shocked at first, then a smile brushed his cheeks and he buried his face in her hair. Motherly love. </p><p>Shinsou had taken off his mask on the way there so it was still in his pocket, safe, and his outfit had a wet patch on the shoulder for obvious reasons. I smiled. This was one of the joys of the job. Although all was well, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched.</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, in the shadows lurked a new figure, (about yay high, sLuT. Sorry, inside joke) watching from the shadows, a silent witness of the events that unfurled. (Ahh yes, not suspicious at all). The figure was that of a human, gifted with shoulder length black hair and obsidian eyes, dressed in his well known capture weapon over a deep gray hoodie with baggy black trousers. Commonly known among heroes as Eraserhead.</p><p>SpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpaceSpace</p><p>Mizu was patrolling his shift, late to early, waiting for his cue. He heard a scream from about five roofs along. Perfect. He leapt across the skyline until he reached the alleyway. The dead end had about three people in it. The victim and two attackers. "Listen here brat, all you need to do is not fight and we will get along just fine." A hooded person stood in front of the cornered man, holding them to the wall with four fingers (Guess who). The other attacker was behind, huge and brainless. </p><p>Mizu jumped down, separating the victim and the villain and adopted a fighting stance. "Why hello there, thank you for dropping in. What might your name be?" The first man said, red eyes gleaming. "Most call me Mizu, but I don't really like you, no offence, so you can call me Mizu neko. (His full vigilante name) What do I call you?" The vigilante slid to one side, allowing the terrified man to get out and call the police. "Well, Mizu neko, my name is Tomura Shigaraki, better remember it 'cause it's the last name you'll hear." With that Tomura lunged forwards and grabbed his wrist with all five fingers. Mizu let out a hiss of pain. "Does this go any faster or do I just wait until it kills me?" He said, sarcastically. </p><p>A growl came from Tomura's throat. The boy's wrist was partially gone, blood dripping. Mizu, had other thoughts. He grabbed the older man's free hand and placed it on his chest. "Much better!" The teen's torso had a growing dent in it, sticky red blood leaking out. Tomura flinched in surprise, who wouldn't, and Mizu used the opportunity to get his wrist free and kick him in the head. "See you later, Tomura!" He called, vaulting over the other figure. </p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>I laughed, giddily, I could not believe that worked, sure my vision was going fuzzy and I would barely run and everything hurt, but look on the bright side, it was my left wrist he destroyed so I could still write and type and the wound on my chest was only a few centimetres deep and about thirty long,it could have been a lot worse. The flash of red and blue lights and wailing of sirens however, did no favours for his head. I'm sure I can just make it.. I heard a voice shouting, footsteps running towards me. No. Now is not the time to faint. Have. To. Get. Home. I stumbled forwards, picking up my pace until I could see the beach. Someone was still following but oh well. I doubt they could find me. A chuckle escaped my lips. Why was I laughing? I slammed the makeshift door shut and slid off my hoodie to examine the damage. I loosely wrapped a bandage round them before slipping on a hoodie, wandering into my "bedroom" and promptly falling asleep, unaware or caring of the person outside watching.</p><p>A/N I am so sorry for the cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can I pinkie promise. Goodbye for now heteros homos and all beyond and between, my fishlings! </p><p>Stay safe!!                      &gt;v&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Darkest hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blep. Boop. Blip. Blup. Blap. Blop. Beep. Biip. Buup. Blyp. Byyp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Sorry these are so bad 😹 Hope you are going well!</p><p>Aizawa's POV</p><p>I was out on patrol, quite late when a scream echoed across the city. I ran towards it, hoping I was in time. I peered over the edge of the building that was located next to the alleyway. A man was pinned against the dead end with two figures in front. A dark green blob jumped down and separated them. The original man who was in danger made a break for it, escaping and leaving his savior behind. "Why hello there, thank you for dropping in. What might your name be?" The first attacker asked, malice dripping from his voice. A muffle response came from the boy. The person replied. "Well, Mizu neko, my name is Tomura Shigaraki, better remember it 'cause it's the last name you'll hear." Damn, he was in trouble. I could not step in or I may risk making things worse. 'Tomura' rushed forwards, grabbing the boy's wrist. My eyes widened as it began to crumple. A hiss of pain could be heard coming from the teen. "Does this go any faster or do I just wait till it kills me?" No no no no! Kid stop, you're just making this go downhill. The older male growled. He then grabbed his other hand and firmly placed it on his chest. The surprise made the decaying process speed up, resulting in a huge dent laying in the boy's torso. Shoot kid! What are you doing! He used the shock to free his wrist and kick the man in the head. Smart..</p><p>He ran. </p><p>I followed, leaping from the roof. He stumbled, slowing as blood poured from his wounds, staining the pavement red. At this rate he's going to die from blood loss. I heard a chuckle and nearly lost it. Why was he laughing?! As I followed him (*cough* stalker *cough*) I realized he was heading to the beach. Why? He picked up his pace and practically dove into the trash that flooded it. I waited before following the scarily noticeable and constant blood trail. It seemed to stop out side a bus with the windows painted black. Hmm. I could burst in, but for all I know, he could be trying to fix himself, and me just running in could worsen the wound. I noticed a hole in the metal work, scorched in the wall. Perfect. I peered through. A child of about 19 was laying on a bed, asleep. The room, if you could call it that, was messy. Like, really messy. Blueprints and scraps of metal carpeted the floor. How do you live like this?! I decided to go in. I made my way back to the entrance, careful not to make a sound. I slid open the door and stepped in. The rest of the bus was separated from the bedroom by a metal plate, welded in place. A makeshift kitchen, complete with a fridge greeted me. I wandered into the bedroom and a metallic scent suffocated me. Christ, this kid needs a doctor. And fast. I scooped him up and made my way out, careful not to touch anything. My mind flashed, trying to navigate the nearest hospital. Shoot. All too far, UA might just work...</p><p>Time skip brought to you by the fact I need to do schoolwork and not this</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Ouch. The heck happened last night? Oh.. Right, getting disintegrated. I swear Mondays are cursed or something. I rolled over, stretching, and fell off the bed. Son of a-. I slowly opened my eyes, darkness lingering at the edge of my vision. Hold the fishsticks. Where the heck am I? I stood up and brushed down my.. Hospital gown? Oh... How did I get here? Someone followed me? Eh. The door slowly was pushed open, a small lady walking in. "Oh, you're awake!" I blinked. "Recovery girl? What.. Am I at UA?!" I panicked. Someone knew where I lived. She chuckled. "I'm surprised you recognise me, most people think I am just an old lady. And yes you are at UA. Eraserhead brought you in. If he hadn't, you probably would have died from blood loss or infected the wounds." I raised one eyebrow. "So? People die all the time, most more important than me. I'm an orphan so my parents won't miss me, the only person who will is my friend. Why bother wasting resources on me?" She looked me dead in the eye and opened her mouth to respond. "Glad to see you're awake, kid." Eraserhead shoved the door open, pacing in. "Why did you help me?" I asked bluntly. "It was the right thing to do, you have saved many people in the four years you've been doing this," He gestured wildly at me "Plus, if I don't save one nineteen year-old what kind of a hero am I?" He crossed his arms. I was shocked. I began to uncontrollably laugh. I bent over, wheezing and curled up on the floor. "Pffffff you think- you think that- ....I hate to break it to you, Eraser, but I'm not nineteen.." I rolled around, trying to calm down (A/N Why am I laughing whilst writing him laughing?!) "How old are you then?" I snorted. "It doesn't matter". His eyes widened for  second, then he smiled. "Anyway, we need to talk about last night, kid." Curses. I was hoping to avoid that topic. "Follow me, to somewhere more private." I shrugged and trailed behind him. We arrived at a interrogation room about three minutes away and sat down. A detective walked in, no doubt here to charge and arrest me. Good luck with that. "Oh. Hey there Tsukauchi! How you doing?" he looked taken aback for a few seconds before smiling. "Good, you?"I paused. "Could be better, you know, with the whole disintegration thing." I replied. "About that, I saw what you did and want to know your reasoning, why would you let him hurt you?" </p><p>"Well, it gave the other man a chance to escape."</p><p>"But you got injured yourself."</p><p>"Not the first time."</p><p>"You then used him to disintegrate your chest."</p><p>"It was needed for me to get my wrist free. Plus the surprise would make him loosen his hold."</p><p>Tsukauchi decided to interrupt. "Anyway, on to the questions. Who are you?"</p><p>Tsukauchi's POV</p><p>The kid sighed. "Well, Most people call me Mizu neko, or Mizu for short, I wanted to help people but I couldn't be a hero 'cause I'm legally dead." True. It took me a second to process this. "What's your name?" He visibly stiffened. "Kyono Mizuniki." False. "Your real name." He smiled. "You already know that." True. "Where do you live?" He rolled his eyes. "Where Eraser found me." True. I blinked. I had suspected a response like that, but to have it confirmed was a whole different ball game. I asked a few more questions before letting him go. Nezu had planned to kidnap him, once we found where he lived, and blackmail him to join UA, (He always did minimal damage, never killed, and put the victim as top priority even in the darkest hour, so he most likely wouldn't harm the students) but he just fell into Nezu's tiny paws. He had answered one of my questions, ("How long do you think you could go to jail for because of your actions?") with "I have never used my quirk and always acted in self defense, so I can't be charged for anything.". He was right.. Smartass.</p><p> </p><p>A/N Hey!! How are y'all my fishlings? Sorry it's short, I'm supposed to be doing uhh french right now but could not be bothered.. Stay safe, Fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Openly hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, nobody I see reading this but, meh. I am not used to ao3. I honestly prefer wattpad. I do not know what a 'hit' is, where I store stories I want to read later, or anything, this is all very confusing for me, so I am dumb here. 🤣</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I apologize for the quirk change, bu let me tell you, it is for the plot. I will go into more details about it later on, any questions will be answered and I will most likely change it at the start and re-publish the changes, once again I am very very sorry if you disagree with this.</p><p>Tsukauchi's POV</p><p>I was doing work in my office, on the Mizu case, typing away at my desk, when all hell decides to break loose. My assistant run in, panting and puffing. To start off his little speech, the man wheezed. " Mizu," cut off again by another wheeze, "Window" Insert WhEeZe here. "jumped!" After deciphering the words, I followed her to the room we were keeping Mizu in. He had not used his quirk and had acted in self-defense, but he had resisted arrest many times. The window had been flung open, the bed empty and his stuff missing. "Who came up with the bright idea of keeping a vigilante in a room with a window?" The officers shuffled, suddenly interested in the floor. I sighed. This kid will be the death of me. I peered out, greeted by a huge drop. "How did he even-" I stopped. He was a fourteen year old vigilante who took down villains twice the size of him and got himself disintegrated. However, for some unknown reason, whilst he was unconscious, Recovery girl was unable to use her quirk on him, a strange factor, but they just assumed he was too worn out. I sighed again and rubbed my forehead. This was going to be a long case.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Tch. Idiots. Who in the right mind would put a suicidal vigilante in a room with a window. Wait.. Oh yeah. They didn't know about that. Heh. Silly me. After successfully escaping I realised something. If Recovery girl was there, why did she not heal me? I guess I could have gone into a coma like state but the possibility of that was about... Oh.. seven to three. Welp guess that makes sense. You know what? I have just realised two things. One, if they want me in UA so bad, I'll join. Just not on the way they expect. And two, I'm probably a bit insane after talking to myself this much. About time. I strolled down the street, careful to avoid suspicion. I had a plan. Not any plan, a flawless plan... apart from all the flaws, so I guess it could be seen as slightly flawed.</p><p> As I neared a familiar beach, I cackled. The idiots called detectives had left it unattended,AKA, perfect for me to recover my belongings from. I strode closer, making sure not to bump into anyone, after all, my confrontation slots were taken by random drunk guys and murderers. I hopped over the piles of trash, I really should get purple hai- Shinsou to clear this up, well, next time I see him. </p><p>Pondering about what day it could be, I mindlessly wandered into the bus. Kudos to moi, I had made sure everything was portable and small sized, aside from the bed and the fridge and some other obvious exceptions, perfect for a runaway like me. Packing everything up gave me a strange sense on nostalgia, memories of my parents, not so happy memories of them. </p><p>Anyway, enough of that. I shifted my backpack and took a final sweep of the area, picking up the gift. Now, if I'm going to get into U.A next year, I'm going to need to get a lot stronger and possibly change my fighting style, after all, be a shame to get caught out before the fun begins. I sighed and walked out for a final time. I was going to miss that place. I mean, it help so many memories for me; me blowing up my first circuit, me blowing up my first taser, (that really hurt) me blowing up- you get the idea... things blew up.. a bit. I let out a small smile and looked at the project in my hand, the finally finished Gummybear gun.</p><p> I chuckled and weaved my way through the crowds, strategically finding my way to an abandoned apartment. Perfect, well not really, but you know what I mean.. right? Anyhow, I neeeded a proper job. Since they knew where I lived and what I look like I should probably dye my hair and get contacts or something after patrol, this would simplify the whole job thing. As I can't live on the beach anymore I don't have access to all the spare parts I need to sell equipment for the locals like I used to. I finished unpacking and decided to send my gift to the one responsible for my capture. Well and guilty of the fact that I didn't bleed out. Hope he likes it.</p><p>SpaceherecauseicanfightmewaitnoscratchthatSpaceheretosayhihowareyou</p><p>                                                                                      Aizawa's POV </p><p>I hate that damned kid! First he gets out of a hospital by jumping out a window, then he sends me a gun. I glanced down at the note for a second time, trying to focus my mind, unsure whether to kill someone (specifically a green haired vigilante who insists on calling me 'dat boi' for some reason or to burst out laughing. I am all for the first option. </p><p>"Why hello, Eraserhead, since my miraculous (simply the best) escape, I thought you might be a teeny bit stressed. All good people know that shooting stuff is great for this. Before you ask, no I am not tellingly you to go on a killing spree. I made this for you a while back, it is still only a prototype, but we both know your current students love gummybears, correct? Why not combine the two and shoot gummybears at them, they shut up and get more energy. If you don't trust me( got to admit, I'm a little hurt), understandable, have a nice day, but on the off chance I got you before coffee, shoot it at a wall or something to make sure it isn't too strong then pull the lever on the side to see the ammo. I also sent you a few other packs of Bears, but Nezu is addicted to them so they may be missing. Now, if it fires even a bit too strong or is risking the health of any student, I will break it. If it does injure someone, I will find you, apologise, slap you for not being careful and yeet off a cliff. No pressure. See you later, dat boi."</p><p>That was... curious. I shrugged and aimed at the wall, smiling. A small red gummybear shot out, accepting it's fate as it gently hit the wall. Now we're talking. I picked it up and looked at it. You know what? YOLO. I shrugged and tossed it into my mouth, chewing on the sweet treat. I blinked and the constant fire in my eyes dulled and faded. I flipped over the note and sure enough, inked words greeted me. "By the way, I know you are probably going to eat the first one as a precaution so I added a mixture that helps with dry eye. You're welcome." That sly son of a fishstick. I sat down and thoughtlessly spun on my chair. And they wonder why I hate kids. Thankfully, this year was almost over, only a few months to go until I have more students to terrif- teach.</p><p>Shigaraki's POV (surprise fishsticks)</p><p>I flicked off my computer, too distracted to beat up kids in minecraft. Since I met that weird Mizu Neko, I could not focus. The thought of getting in harm's way just to let another escape and hurting yourself just to get away confused me. Another thing that made no sense was my quirk's effect on him. It sped up. That has never happened before and not since. I needed to find this vigilante and ask him some questions. Like why he called me my first name. The perfect idea came to me. He loves to help others huh? I smirked. That will be his downfall. But I knew he was smart, after all, not anyone can remain openly hidden. (This is not not not tomudeku, he is just a curious teen)</p><p>Heyo heteros, homos and all beyond and between, how are you? Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it is trash, most of it was written when I was on a coffee high on paper at 2/3/4am. Please say if you hated it or things I could change to make it better because, let me be honest, I suck. Stay safe, my fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quirk details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry to disappoint, but an explanation is due.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhh yeah, this is just the deets on Izuku's quirk. </p><p>Name: Quirk void</p><p>Type: Emitter or transformation (I think)</p><p>Details: Quirk void can be turned on and off by will, however, Izuku does not know he has it until later on. It is active in his sleep and when unconscious if he did not have it active beforehand. If he did, it will turn off as soon as he loses consciousness. Quirks like Ojiro's tail will just pass through him, Jiro's earphone jacks can't hear him, animals Kouda controls / speaks too will not attack him, Present Mic's voice sounds normal to him, Eraserhead can't erase his quirk, those quirk removing bullets don't work ( because they are made of Eri and it's her quirk doing it), In some cases like Asui's, her poison will do nothing and if she wraps her tongue around him, it will be like it's not there. Ectoplasm's case is different, his clones can not attack him and if Ectoplasm touches him, the clones will disappear. Quirk restraining handcuffs do not work on him as (this is not true, I could not find what they are made of) they are made of a metal created from a families quirk, the family produce them for the police. If he touches people, their quirk will stop working until he chooses or lets go. He can also make other people or objects immune to quirks if touched. The quirk can be used unconsciously which still draws energy from user, but not as much as when they mean to. This is why he always looks so tired. A passive effect of his quirk that once activated for the first time, cannot be deactivated, is that he can see details of every person around him, like their name, quirk, weaknesses, side effects, diseases, drawbacks and where they go the most. These can appear through walls like minecraft usernames so it is also useful in that sense.</p><p>Side effects: You can tell if the user has overused their quirk as their eyes will flash; amber if slightly overused and red if user is in danger from drawbacks. The words get pretty annoying.</p><p>Drawbacks: If overused slightly, user can become increasingly paranoid and anxious. Extreme overuse can result in passing out. Since they would have been using their quirk at the time of passing out, they will be vulnerable.</p><p>Sorry if this doesn't make sense, I just had a coffee with a fish ton of sugar in. Questions are welcomed. Stay safe heteros homos and all beyond and between, fairwell, fishlings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uno reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hey, how are you doing? Hope you is good. I am going to jazz up the titles because humour is life.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Okay, so it turns out that telling someone they can't rob a bank with a gun to your head "Because they feel like it" is a great way to get in deep, deep, deep fishsticks. You're probably wondering what the heck I did wrong to get into this situation, so let me tell you bro, it ain't fun. (It totally is)</p><p>Ten minutes earlier</p><p>I was walking about, trying to remember where Shinsou's house disappeared off to when I saw a familiar glint of evil in a stranger's eyes. This would be trouble. I followed him, expecting him to grab a kid and start demanding stuff. It took me a while to figure out where he was heading - No! I'm not dumb you are!- Musutafu bank was steps away, windows glinting in the sunlight. </p><p>He walked in with me trailing behind. Another man met up with him and the light behind me shut off. I looked back and a sheet of iron was blocking the exit. Great. The other people in the bank froze in shock and began to panic. I was grabbed from behind. The suspicious guy put me in a head lock in front of him, with his gun-like fingers at my head. I sighed.</p><p> Looking up I saw his face, angry. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned, irritated at being threatened. The man shrugged. "I feel like it." This pissed me off. His accomplice seemed surprised at me being so calm. That or how amazingly stupid I was. "Anyway, hand over the money or the kid gets it." Well, now that a seemingly defenseless child was being help hostage, they complied.</p><p> I decided to help this man. (Not in the robbery) "Does this have something to do with your little girl?" I asked, hoping to not resort to violence. He paused, stiffening up before responding. "How do you know about that?" I smirked and pushed him away. Surprised, he took a shaky aim and fired at me. I instinctively turned and was hit in the shoulder. I winced. </p><p>A strange tugging feeling in my gut distracted me from the pain.</p><p> I focused on it. </p><p>The man pointed his fingers at me again and tried to shoot. Key word: tried. The bullet had disappeared by the time it neared me. Words floated around: Iziyama Koruto, Quirk: Gun. His fingers are able to fire bullets. This does not need any ammo. Drawbacks: It takes the iron from his blood. I shrugged and punched him in the face. I proceeded to kick the other, who was called 'Takimata Akiyuo'. They both fell unconscious. The wall of iron vanished as soon as I picked up Akiyuo. I dragged them away an brought them to an abandoned flat. </p><p>After I tied them up and left, I went to where I was staying and grabbed a huge wad of cash, hacking was a job with great pay. I returned and swung through the window, landing carefully. Both the men were awake and struggling. I untied them and handed them half the money each. It was about 1,317,905¥ all together. "For the surgery." I said, nodding and allowing them to leave. The obvious shock was still visible as they scurried out. I laughed and walked out.</p><p> Where was I? Oh yes. Where the heck did Shinsou live. Thankfully, there is an easy way to solve all problems. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're telling me that you have a quirk, kidnapped two criminals and paid them for putting a gun to your head and shooting you in the shoulder." Shinsou deadpanned. I nodded. "Which you still haven't treated." I nodded again. "And then realised you forgot to tell me that you put a tracker on me." He glared at me. I shrugged. "Yeah." He rubbed his forehead, astounded by how dumb this genius was. "How did you know about his daughter anyway?" I rolled my eyes. "I saw him walking from the hospital, he had entered with a pink card and a toy and left without them." I replied, coolly falling off my chair -which was definitely deliberate- with style. I heard a chuckle and glared at Shinsou. "You look like an angry cat" he wheezed, rolling around on the floor I was once on.<br/>"Do not!"<br/>"Do too!"<br/>"Do not!!"<br/>This went on until I smirked and brought out the big guns. (Not literally. The gummybear gun was still in the possession of Aizawa) "Well, guess who is getting trained all day tomorrow". He sat down, defeated.</p><p>Spacespacespacespacemyphoneisanarsespace</p><p>It was the day of the entrance exams, both the boys ready as they would ever be, heading towards the school. Izuku had figured out his quirk. Most certainly not by staring in a mirror whilst activating it... no.. of course not! What are you talking about. He found out that it had the curious name of "quirk void". It made the user immune to any quirk. (The deets are in Izuku's quirk details, but he can also see their name, quirk and drawbacks). This would be fun. They entered and sat down. Izuku was going to uno reverse the hell out of these teachers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yeet that fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, let me make it up to you! OwO. Just know that I was up until four in the morning writing down word for word everything I needed in the manga. By the way I am putting the slime attack in this chapter as Izuku don't go to school and so the slime thing had to wait.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Shinsou and I walked into the school grounds, ready to beat the everloving fishsticks out of those robots. We sat down in the large hall and waited for the practical information. Present Mic was at the front on a stage like platform raised about a meter. By now, everybody was ready. "Welcome to today's live performance!! Everybody say hey!!" An awkward silence filled the room. "Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners!! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical!! Are you ready?! Yeahh" The non-existent reply was almost as non-existent as my will to live. "This is how the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long 'mock cityscape manoeuvres Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation you'll each head to your assigned testing location!! Okay?! Each site is filled with faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels!! Use your quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners!! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking fellow examinees is prohibited!!" A rather tall bluenette stood up in the crowd with his hand raised. "May I ask a question?!" He shouted, making sure that China could hear him. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain, on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top academy!! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model heroes!! And you with the curly hair! Please take your mask off, it has a high probability of distracting your fellow examinees!!" I admit, that took me by surprise, but I wasn't angry, he was just looking out for others. "Alright, alright!! Examinee 7111, nice catch. Thanks! But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle! Have you all played super mario brothers?! The old, retro game. It's kind of like a thwomp! Only one at each site! A 'gimmick' that'll rampage around in close quarters!" The blue haired boy bowed and sat back down "Thank you, sir. I apologise for the interruption." </p><p>"That's all from me!! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said.. "True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life. Plus ultra!! Break a leg everyone!!" Unfortunate choice of words, but okay. I went to my site, which was unfortunately not the same as Shinsou's, and prepared. "I am sorry if I was perceived as rude earlier! I had no right to ask you to remove your mask. I am sadly only realising this now. Please accept my apology!" I jumped at the sudden sound, an old habit and chuckled. "It's fine, don't worry, you were just looking out for others, a great hero's talent!" I smiled. </p><p>"AND GO!" A loud voice instructed over the speakers. I rushed forward, kicking the first robot that I saw. Once I had gathered enough points to get in, I went around giving tips and helping people. With my quirk, which I had given the extravagant name of 'quirk void', I was now essentially unable to be harmed by them. Except that dude who roundhouse kicked me in the face because I surprised him. (No regrets, his face was hilarious) </p><p>A loud wail sounded. The zero pointer had been released. I smiled under my mask, the neon glow lighting  up my face and looked for Homo sapiens  in trouble. A young brunette was trapped under a heap of rocks. She tried to touch them but was too far away. I pushed against the people running and jogged up. "Hiya, need any help there, Gravity Girl?" I joked as I began to lift rocks away. "Sure, greeny" she gave a smile. I picked her up and ran, checking for others but thankfully coming up clean. </p><p>I let her down. </p><p>"Hey, can someone get Recovery Girl over here, Uraraka's ankle needs healing!" I shouted. After a few seconds, a small grey haired lady pushed her way through the crowd. She gave Gravity Girl a kiss on the cheek. She passed out and I took her to the recovery room and waited, slightly guilty that I had not noticed her sooner. I heard the running of footsteps and panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you son of a *insert alphabet word of choice 'cause I ain't swearing when someone I know could see this*!" He gasped, devouring the air. "Calm, bro, and watch yo profanity" I giggled.</p><p> "Uraraka here passed out and I decided to wait." I ignored the glare being sent my way by a certain purple haired cat sleep deprived thing and focused on the fluttering eyes of Gravity Girl. She slowly sat up and looked around. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. "You passed out after Recovery Girl used her quirk on you. Don't worry Uraraka-san!" She gave a confused smile. "How do you know my name again?" <br/>"It's part of my quirk!" I helped her up and all three of us began to leave. "The name's Kyuno Mizuniki and this is Shinsou Hitoshi! Your soon-to-be classmates!" She laughed as I gave a mock bow. </p><p>We split our separate ways and  I headed back to Shinsou's place with him, to check how it was. Definitely not to spend more time around  him.. Since I met his mum, things had gotten a lot better for him, it's the least he deserves. We hung around for a while, playing games for about three hours. I left, happy with the results of my 'talk'. I reached my apartment and lay down. I sighed as I looked at the photos from before the accident. A smiling, happy, almost carefree family. Almost. Looking back on the past was always a bad choice, it brought back memories, memories of my family, memories of them.</p><p>Enough time dwelling on unchangeable events, I've got a patrol to do. </p><p>With style. </p><p>I slipped on my dark green hoodie and neon cat mask and pulled on some black leggings. My hoodie's zip was undone, showing off my black t-shirt with the words 'I've been to hell' written in blue with crimson flames underneath. I zipped it up, placing my bo staff in two pieces in my back pocket. In case you didn't know, my bo staff is like a really long metal stick for hitting people. I like hitting people...</p><p>Running along rooftops made me feel so free like I didn't have a care in the world.</p><p>Obviously, this was not true.</p><p>After stopping a few muggings, I decided to hell with it and made my way back 'home'. It would never be as welcoming as the beach, but since that's all cleared up for now, I guess I'll have to stay put. Shinsou and I had cleaned it together, occasionally yeeting the odd tennis ball at each other. It had taken a good five months, but it was worth every second to see it restored to it's pristine self.</p><p>My quirk was pretty cool, not only giving me data on people, but making the fight quirkless, like a certain eraser hero. I wonder what took it so long to arrive. If only it came before my fourth birthday, before they found out. Oh well, past's in the past, I cannot forget or forgive but.. I will beat them to hell and back if I see them again. I fell asleep, glaring at the ceiling because it was taller than me.</p><p>Sunlight flooded my eyes as I awoke. Not any day, but the day of the results. Ahh yes, enslaved anxiety. This means I had to go to my fake address, after all, I'm not dumb enough to give my real one. Actually, I probably am, after all, I came up with my vigilante name from a shirt I like. I cackled, thinking of how to mess with the students. Knowing me, which I don't, I'll probably use over the top English and speak real posh. I got up after a while of asking why I exist and got changed to go.</p><p>Tsukauchi's POV</p><p>Sleep is overrated. Many people think sleep is required. Honestly, coffee is much better, it doesn't demand a special place, a certain level of noise, everybody around you to SHUT UP AND GO AWAY YES I MEAN YOU KAREN, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR KIDS! And maybe 'sleep is needed so you do not lose your sanity' Blah Blah Blah. I don't need sleep, I need answers. More specifically, answers about a certain vigilante. I had a question to ask, a big one at that.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>Ahh yes, I sure love getting shanked in the morning.</p><p>I was cornered in an alleyway, just trying to get my results. Why do people seem to like stabbing me, I mean, come on! Give me a break, it's not like I have any money for you. I was just walking through a slightly dodgy shortcut when boom I get jumped and a knife shoved in my arm. "Give me your money!" A gruff voice growled. "Okay, first off rude second off, i don't have any and third, could you like, not stab me? I have school in a few days and would really appreciate it." I sassed, my face pressed against the floor. "Do you want to die kid?!" Was the, yet again, rude reply. "Yes, are you offering?" I snapped, flipping him off me and pinning him on the floor. I sighed, slightly disappointed by how weak he was and sat up, dusting off my clothes. As I turned my back, he jumped back up and decided, hey, I don't like this guy ( news flash, neither do I) and promptly shanked me yet again in the shoulder. Honestly, I have places to be and could not care less, so I did what I do and carried on walking away, knife still in my shoulder.</p><p>Walking away I got many glances and people asking if I'm okay. Truthfully, after what they did, this was easy to ignore, the people and the pain, so I just went on, curious about my results. I could care less about the results, but I chose not to, after all, it was a childhood dream. I was fine with the people but the only reasons I didn't remove the knife were that one, I could not be bothered, and two, the edge was a tad serrated. To answer your questions, yes I was walking to a fake address with a knife in my shoulder. And a bunch of blood dripping from my other arm. I was doing fine until a certain sleep deprived hero who carries around a scarf that looks like a dull rhythmic ribbon thing. The first thing he noticed was the blood. "Hey kid where did all this blood come from?" He asked, pointing at my arm. "My arm." I said, blunt as can be. Thankfully, the make-up that covered my freckles was on, as well as my purple hair dye. I know right, I look like Shinsou's bro but with my natural green eyes. "Have you got it treated?" He questioned, not giving up. "No." Was my ever so descriptive response. As if that was a code, he grabbed my un-shanked arm and began to drag me to the nearest hospital. "Oh hell no. I refuse to go anywhere near that thing. Anywhere but there. Oh, and no police stations either. I'm fine, I'll sort it when I get back home." I dug my feet into the ground refusing to go anywhere near that place. Aizawa looked between me and the hospital a few times before sighing and face palming simultaneously. "Fine. We go to my house. Phone someone and say you'll be late back." After overcoming my surprise, I fished my thankfully un stabbed phone out of my pocket and phoned Shinsou. "Hey Shinsou, yeah, yeah I know, I'll get the bullet out later, I got jumped in an alley way, yes I know my luck is getting worse, and stabbed twice." I held the phone away as a screech came through. "Where are you now?" <br/>"I'm going to be late home."</p><p>"Why do I need to know? And answer the goddamned question!"</p><p>"Eraserhead, yeah, yeah shaddup, dragged me away and I'm going to his house. I told you cause he said to call someone and I only have your number."</p><p>"What am I going to do with you..."came Shinsou's dead inside voice.</p><p>"The same thing as an empty can, yeet that fish."<br/>Before giving him another chance to insult me on how good at get to stabbed I was, I hung up. Slipping my phone away, I met with Aizawa's questioning and concerned eyes. "What?" I asked. Aizawa looked at me for another second before mentally crying. Poor dude.</p><p>A/N:  Greetings, heteros, homos, and all beyond and between, this was super long and I will most likely post again tomorrows 'cause I love Wednesdays and found I was born on one. Welp, that's all from Purplepanfish. See you later, fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dodging bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's POV</p><p>I shoved my phone into my pocket and glanced at Aizawa. "Well, we going to secret hero's funhouse or what?" I asked, one eyebrow slightly raised. "You mentioned a bullet? What happened and where is it?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, got held hostage and shot in the shoulder, yah know, the one I was not stabbed in. I think it's still in there." I replied, poking around the place it was before getting my hand swatted down. "And you didn't mention this because?" I shrugged. "Guess I forgot. Oh we're getting close! You better not make me go to a hospital or I will flip out." <br/>I threatened, poking a finger at him. If the situation were different, he may have smiled. "Should I be concerned about how you know where I live?" He deadpanned. "Perhaps. If you make an enemy of me, you may find glitter everywhere. Yes, this is a warning" I responded with my signature Cheshire cat grin.</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>It took a few more minutes to reach his house. For a certain black haired insomniac it felt like hours. Though, if he said that he would probably have to deal with watching his back for about forever. He unlocked the door and 'welcomed' (Read: shoved) him in. Izuku sat on a chair at a surprisingly tidy table. "Sooooooooooooooooo, what's going to happen now?" He questioned, anxiety acting up. "The heck do you think?! I'm going to fix you up so I can get rid of you." Aizawa grumbled, pulling out a first aid kit from under the stairs.</p><p>Aizawa's POV</p><p>Honest to gods, I have so many questions about how bad this child's luck is. Getting shot and stabbed in two days, must have broken a mirror or something. And probably got cut breaking it. Just who was this kid? "Hello? Grumpy scarf guy? You there?" I blinked and was unfortunately brought back to reality. Great. "So, do you want to take off your shirt or do I cut it?" I questioned in my prized monotone voice. "I like this shirt intact, surprisingly so option one." He swung his legs, the universal sign of boredom. I slid his shirt off as he was unable to do it himself, the knife was a slight problem for that. I faced his back, looking at the wound I grabbed the knife, careful to do as little damage as possible. "Oh, by the way, I am like, ninety percent sure the blade is serrated! Just thought I'd let you know!" He chimed. I removed my hand immediately and slapped his head. "You could have started with that you idiot! I could have made that so much worse! Gah! How am I supposed to do this?!" I hissed, glaring at him whilst he blinked. "Oh, I googled that wayyyyy back, for imformation, if I remember, which I do, you pull it out at a thirty eightish degree angle with the pointy bit facing the ceiling." He hummed. I followed his directions *cough* orders *cough* and held a cloth to the incision before wrapping it around his torso tightly. I slapped his hand away again when I noticed him poking his other shoulder. "Oh yeah, the bullet is definitely still in there. Gods I'm glad I sleep on my front.." He muttered whilst I questioned how he was still alive. I grabbed the pair of tweezers and dug out the bullet with a single flinch from the child. After putting another bandage on that wound, I continued to his arm. A deep bloodied injury stared back at me. </p><p>The incision was about five centimeters deep, thankfully avoiding the bone. Looking at the damage, the attacker probably pulled it out carelessly like the idiot he is. "You know, you should have bled out from the gunshot alone." I stated, avoiding his gaze. He huffed. "Well I'm sorry. Anyway, I would have been fine, I'm sixty percent sure the bullet was blocking my blood flow so it would not be too much of a problem. I was perfectly fine until someone decided to jump me for money I do not have." He hummed. I rolled my eyes,already half done with the antibiotics. "I'm going to need to stitch both of the stab wounds up. Would you prefer morphine? Or some regional anesthesia?" He looked up from his lap, his head tilted like a curious cat. "Why would I need that? Just sew it up. That's what I usually do anyway.."</p><p>I finally met his eyes, my own glowing red as I showed how goddamned irritated I was. "Okay, do I want to know why you have one, needed to stitch yourself up before and two, why you hate hospitals so much?" I tried and thankfully succeeded in keeping my voice monotone. The boy shrugged, purple hair floofing about. I stitched up his wounds, with only a flinch to show for it, worrying me about what he must have gone through to not react, still undrugged as he would hiss every time I brought a needle out. "What's your name? I can't keep calling you purple kid in my head." He blinked yet again and turned away. "Kyuno Mizuniki. And I'm not a kid!" He muttered, twitching slightly. I swore I had heard that name before, but shrugged it off. Loads of names from students must be messing with my head. "I would introduce myself, but by the looks of it you obviously already know a lot about me." He nodded in agreement. "Hey, I recently discovered my quirk and need to test it a bit. Would you mind trying to erase it?" I immediately noticed that Mizuniki had added 'Try'. Either way was fine to me. I activated eraser and looked him dead in the eyes. I sensed a quirk, but strangely, that pull that signified the quirk being erased was missing.</p><p>Izuku's POV</p><p>I could see him activating his quirk, the glowy eyes and flying hair were pretty noticeable, but mine was still there, the words 'Aizawa Shota, 30' Along with an address and some other stuff like his quirk and weaknesses still floated next to his face. "Oh well" I sighed, slightly dissapointed that it failed. "Anyway, I have my UA test results to get and time is running short. Nice meeting you, Aizawa. Hope to see you soon." I saluted and pulled my shirt back on, walking out and slowly shutting the gray door behind me. I was slightly excited to see how I did, but psh, I wasn't going to show it. I ruffled my semi-permanent purple hair , glad to have had the brains to know to dye it. The stitches in my arm pulled tight, causing slight discomfort. Oh well, not as uncomfortable as high heels. Do not ask how I know that they are bad. After a lot of walking and totally not getting lost, I arrived at the fake address. I kicked open the door, honestly not caring what happened to the place, it was abandoned years back. There behold, a pretty plain letter. Picking it up and shoving it in my hoodie's pouch, I left. I was so bored, why not go the dodgy way, like earlier. Oh yeah,I got stabbed. Nah, Imma go. I strode with confidence I did not own. I passed under a bridge, the shadows playing rock paper scissors in my mind, well, I was until some DIS COS TAN slime thing decided to pounce on me. "A small sized body for me to hide in.... Don't worry, I'm just hijacking your body, calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds.. Then it'll all be over!" The slime thing latched onto me, forcing itself down my throat. Ew. I could not be bothered to fight back as, surprise surprise, getting stabbed twice takes a lot out of you. "I'm saved! You're a real hero!" He cackled. That did it. I activated quirk void and punched him straight on. "Oh for the love of Satan, I'm no hero!" I hissed, forgetting that I literally just applied for a hero school. "No.. I've been waiting here in the sewer for weeks! I'm not giving up because of some child!" He screeched, attacking yet again. "FEAR NOT KID! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" A manhole cover sprung up, just at the wrong time, scraping my shot shoulder. Man I can not catch a break, can I? I winced in pain, both mental (Honestly, I don't really admire All Might as much as I used to) and physical. All Might proceeded to punch the slime with an unneeded shout of 'Texas smash' And collected him in some soda bottles he had. After insulting him under my breath, I stood back up and dusted myself off. All Might was staring at me unnervingly. "Uhh, do you need something? 'Cause I think that slimy guy has a better place to be.." I asked, ready to walk away. "May I ask what a young man such as yourself is doing around these parts of town?" He boomed, not getting the fact that one, wearing a black mask does not mean I am a drug dealer and two, that YOU HAVE SOUND CONTROL BRO, USE IT! "The usual, just chilling, getting jumped and dodging bullets, or in this case, failing to dodge a manhole cover that seemed to fly up for no reason, definitely not caused by the great All Might" I replied, just wanting to go to sleep and die like everybody else. "I see! Well, off to deliver this guy!" And with that, he shot off, being dumb enough to not notice the fact that the bottles fell from his pocket. I sighed and went to fix that up, my eyes still green, meaning my quirk was still usable. Christ, kids these days.</p><p>Bloopers: Aizawa grumbled, pulling out a first aid kit from the plot dimension and breaking the fourth wall.</p><p>I continued to his arm. A lenny face stared back. "Greetings. I am Barry." I screamed.</p><p>I ruffled my semi permanent purple hair. "Floof floof floof floof floof floof FLOOF FLOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF"</p><p>A/N: is this chapter late? Yes, yes it is. Did I do this at lunch the day after getting back to school? Perhaps. Okay, let me make this really clear, one, I am the most lazy person you will ever meet or know, and two, I have never planned anything ever in all thirteen years of my life and have no idea what I am doing, so if you hate this, fair enough, please say so, so I can change certain things. If you read these, let me tell you, it means the world to me, all I want is to make others happy and make the world a better place, even if it makes almost no difference, if it makes even one person smile, I am thrilled. I love you all and if you have trash families, feel free to rant or talk to me about it. Or anything. I wish you all the way best of luck. The world isn't a dark place, nor a light one. It is a rainbow of shades upon shades of gray. There is dark in everything and same to light, use people who care to see the light in everything. Many things are inexcusable and inhumane, leaving almost pitch black spread and splattered but some people want to paint them white and help others, to make the world that bit better. Sorry if this was offensive or rude in anyway.. Stay safe heteros homos and all beyond and between and fairwell, my fishlings</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fruckle frickle you are now a pickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's POV</p><p>I begin to head in the direction that the bottle fell, irritated that AlL mIgHt didn't notice the lack of the gross pollution that did not understand personal space. Coming from the space it landed was way too much sound. I had noticed that my shirt had a growing red stain on, from where All Might had hit me with that icky manhole cover. Like bro, learn how to not hit other people. Sure I may admire him, but he tends to one, shout every. Single. Frikken. Thing! And two, he punches first and and asks later, causing a load of damage. A huge crowd was surrounding a place, loud explosions coming from it. Wanting it to shut up and go away, I pushed through the stoopid crowd to see if I thought it was that nasty slime thing again. I mentally cried. I just wanted to see my results... Yeah, the slime was so getting it.</p><p>I walked forwards, purple hair floofing about. "Okay, you know if you wanted a body to hide in, maybe still going after one guy when everybody here knows what he looks like was a dumb move." I said, still walking towards the annoying moron. He angled Kacchan's arms towards me firing an explosion. "Outstanding move. Now I'm going to do what's called a pro gamer move."  I activated quirk void and slammed a punch into the now solid slime guy. Reaching out, I grabbed Kacchan's hand and dragged him out. With one more punch, the slime boi was knocked out. Holy mother of fishsticks I just realised.. My quirk named itself. </p><p>I groaned. </p><p>Shower thoughts should stay in the shower where they belong. </p><p>Whilst I was thinking about my quirk, the pros were praising Kacchan for his 'Amazing quirk'. Some had come over to me. Before I showed up, they had been going on about how they didn't have the right quirk, although they were just being closed minded. </p><p>"There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger!" The hero called the soothing name of 'Death arms' shouted. I gave him a sideways glance, not really being bothered by someone so arrogant. "Do you have a death wish or something?!" I rolled my eyes. This again about being suicidal?</p><p>"One, yes and two, I did more than you guys did, standing around watching like the quirk-centered little brats you are. Did you forget how to use your brain or have you never needed to as you only take on villains with quirks you will have no trouble beating. Christ! Put others before yourself for once in your life! You're a hero, so act like it!" I said, ignoring the dumbfounded looks I got. I would say he gaped like a fish, but fish probably have more brain cells than him. I began to walk off, the crowd parting in my way like I was infected. </p><p>Well, that was an adventure with a few near - death experiences. Mondays, am I right?</p><p>Spacespacespacespacespacesayshihowareyouspacespacespacespacespacespacespaceship</p><p>Honestly, I was regretting my decision to apply for UA. It was for a joke, but then I got in. Cursed body and brain making me unable to fail. This was why I was now getting coffee that I really didn't need at half past eleven at night. The only other peresonate in the shop was the barista, who was looking at my bootiful coffee like it was possessed. I took a deep sip. "Oh boy, how much I am going to regret this and hate myself in the morning, so, my average day." I muttered, talking to myself as who apart from the blonde barista was there? Said barista turned towards me, a slight grin on his face. 'Well fishsticks, he heard me.' He giggled, pulling out a chair and workbook. "Of course I heard you, this place has a peculiar echo." He chuckled. I blushed in embarrassment, hiding my face in my coffee, totally not trying to drown myself. "Mwahahaha! Even with death you cannot escape the power of the Denki!" He cackled, noticing the attempts. </p><p>You know, this guy ain't half bad. I gestured to the seat opposite me and he.. he.. he literally waltzed over, spinning and everything. </p><p>He ended by slumping down in the chair, tossing his book on the table. I glanced at it and groaned. "Oh I hate that book! The ending is so emotional and I ruined it with my tears. I know authors like killing characters off and all, but there is such thing as an overkill." I raved, noticing the intrigued look I was getting from the so called 'Denki'. "I know, right! Rick had to go and kill off Leo, I love this series and all but reading has always been a struggle for me, with my constant energy and killing off one of the seven was just cruel! You could say" The eccentric teen raised an eyebrow, "The author is a dam meanie!" I giggled. "Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well" I bowed, extending a hand. "Kyuno Mizuniki at your service, meme lord and nerd." He slapped my hand into a shake, curtsying. "Denki Kaminari, Pikachu wannabe, vine master and fellow nerd. Need to learn English or improve your Japanese? I'm your guy!" We sat back down and began to interrogate each other with questions like: </p><p>"Quirk?" Quirk void and electrification. </p><p>"Favourite colour?" Cyan and blue. </p><p>"Best book?" Skulduggery Pleasant and Percy Jackson. </p><p>"Preferred pronouns?" He, him and he, him.</p><p> "Do you have a crush?"</p><p> This one brought me confusion. "What the heckity heck is a crush?" I questioned. He stared at me for a second before answering. "Well, a crush is someone who you can not get out of your head, like a great book, and when you're around them, you want to impress them or get all emotional. It's kinda annoying, you know? I've never had one, I'm pretty sure I'm ace, the ace of spades 'cause if you mess with my memes or friends and that's what I'm going to use on you." Now that I had been blessed with the knowledge, Shinsou totally not being brought to my mind, I decided. "Well, my friend, I'm afraid you will not be my friend for long!" I stated, slightly sad about the distraught look on his face. "Because bim, bam you are now my fam bro. Nice to meet you mr.ace, I am mr.pan, if you mess with anything I give a damn about, I will smack you in the face with one. What school you going to?" I smiled. Before the accident this never would have happened.. They made sure of that. "I just got my acceptance letter for UA" I grinned wider, not any grin, but my Cheshire Cat grin. "Hope to see you there! 1A I'm guessing, by your quirk and totally not the fact I can now see the letter poking out of your shirt pocket." He laughed and glanced at the time. "Oh shoot, sorry got to go or I'll be late back, I better see you there, is it okay if I call you Niki-chan? (Say nee-kee)Because you kinda look like a 'Chan', you're in 1A too right, you said 'hope to see you there' after noticing my letter, suggesting you got into the same class!" He began to pack his stuff up. "Of course, Kami-Chan! I see you're smarter that you let on, but before you go," He turned and looked at me. "You can breathe and that is unacceptable!" I waved my hand in an over the top gesture. "Fruckle frickle, you are now a pickle!" I said, a proud look on my face as I had come up with that in three seconds. He looked me in the eyes, a mock betrayed look and fell on the floor muttering "Pickle.... Pickle! PICKLEEEE!!!" I wheezed and bent down, soon after dragged to the floor with him, both of us gasping for air at the randomness of everything.</p><p>And that was how my night went.</p><p>A/N: Whew, tenth chapter out. I've decided to put the author's notes at the end so it's easy to skip. Sorry for the timing, I wasn't going to finish this, until I got  i n s p i r e d. Hope you all are well and enjoyed this! Stay safe, my fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter eleven: Yeet yeet self delete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day at U.A (It rhymes!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's POV</p>
<p>Honestly, that was one hell of a day. Ah yes, I love near death experiences in the morning! At least I'm going to see the vine master at school in a few days. I should have asked for his phone number, but that might sound a bit creepy. 'Hi I just met you, and this is crazy, but give me your phone number so we can meme about' Yeah, no.</p>
<p>Apart from meeting All Might and having him do the whole projection thing, and getting stabbed twice and held hostage by gross slime, yesterday was pretty good! I can not help but think about that Shigaraki guy, well I guess that's normal when the dude disintegrated me. Though I bet that was a fake name. Shame I didn't have my quirk then. Or before they did everything they did to me. GuEsS i'Ll DiE tHeN. Honestly, whenever I get a friend, I have to constantly resist the urge to hug them forever and never let them go. But then I would lose everyone close to me all over again.</p>
<p>I yawned, stretching up before slumping down. Rubbing my head, I picked up my now ringing phone, with 'Something just like this' blaring from it. Shinsou. "SUP, BRO? WANNA HANG?!" I blinked, wondering how much sleep and coffee this guy had had. "SHUT UP! Christ and holy mother of Satan, chill! Damn! But yes. I'm coming over!" I hang up. I slipped on a green and purple t-shirt, the harlequin dissolving into violet, covered by an emerald hoodie decorated with cat ears sticking out. After putting on my black jeans, I jumped into my favorite red bulky trainers. I pulled on my white and pink cat mask, covering the bottom half of my face, and the scar. I just needed one more thing... I chucked a worm-on-a-string in my hoodie pouch and shut the door behind me. Perfection. Now let's beat his arse in Mario Kart.</p>
<p>Needless to say, I beat his arse in Mario Kart. As Kirby, I was indestructible. The day ended with my accidentally falling asleep on Shinsou's sore loser self, fading into him like the very shirt I wore. I was totally not blushing when I woke up.</p>
<p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Midoriya fell asleep on Shinsou, both entwined like the fates had planned. Midoriya snuggled into the warmth, Aka, Hitoshi, who was still awake. Very awake. He stared at the greenette's face, taking in every detail that he could see. He slowly peeled back the boy's mask, greeted by the scar he wished never happened. He would have counted his freckles, but there were only eight, placed in a diamond formation. The teen's mouth was ever so slightly open, releasing an exhale every now and again, rhythmic and calming. Shinsou would not admit in for a while now, but the boy was adorable. The purple haired insomniac sighed wishfully, a light pink dusting his face like the glitter would have if Izuku had brought it. He could not help but fall head over heels for the vigilante. If Hitoshi Shinsou met this boy at any other time, he would love him just as much. In real time, Shinsou had been watching Izuku sleep like a stalker for five minutes. After admiring his obvious yet oblivious crush, he curled up beside him, holding him close, mask on a side table. And that was how they finished the day.</p>
<p>Spacespacespacetimeskipspacespacespacespaceisherespacespacespacespacelovesyoubrospacespacespace</p>
<p>Izuku's POV</p>
<p>Holy mother of fishsticks. This is it. This is actually it. I strode forwards, determined as ever, purple hair swinging, making me look like Shinsou's twin (Oh boy, Todoroki is going to have a field day) and promptly, tripped over. I landed face first, somehow, my nose remained unbroken. "Oww...." I whined, yes I could jump across buildings with no problem, sometimes dodge bullets, but I still trip over my own feet. The traitors. I slowly peeled myself off the floor like gum. That's alive. And purple. And a vigilante. I made my way to class 1A, totally not getting very, very, very, lost on the way. I pushed open the door, knowing at least two people I know would be there. "Please remove your feet from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. prior to us, in addition to the craftsmen who made the desk!" Oh.. Oh.. "Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" Mother of fishsticks, do the gods hate me (Yes, yes we do). Kacchan. "I-I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." That makes sense! That's why he looks so familiar. Ingenium's lil' bro! Man I love that guy, he's so fun and chill. The two continued to argue. Literal toddlers.</p>
<p>"Oh! It's you! The purple haired boy with his brother!" I froze for a second before turning around, greeted with gravity girl. "Oh yeah! Uraraka-san" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, a habit I picked up from someone *Cough* Shinsou *cough*. She pouted. "Aww, you remember my name but I didn't yours.." She slapped her pink cheeks. "Now I feel bad.." She groaned. I stood there and totally not panicking, but confused about one thing. "Brother?" She stopped muttering and looked up, head tilted. "Yeah, the other guy with you." I thought for a second. "Oh! You mean Shinsou! Oh gosh no! He's not my brother!"</p>
<p>Thankfully, a certain human caterpillar interrupted our awkward talk. "If you're here to socialize, then get out." A few shocked faces littered the room. I grinned, not that anyone could see with my mask on, as I met the eyes of the vine master. Oh hell yes! "This is the hero course." The chatter died down. (Like my happiness *Cough*) "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" I held in a laugh.</p>
<p>Little did he know, the person who was hunting down was in fact there and very rationally hiding right in front of him.</p>
<p>I managed to hide the laugh, but no so much the smile about being in the presence of the best pro ever. However, when I looked at his profile, the place he went most often,I snorted, all my efforts going to waste. Oh he was so dating Hizashi. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." You ain't an Aizawa for long bro. He rummaged around in his classic sleeping bag before pulling out a sport uniform. "Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds. I glanced in distaste at the short sleeved and legged outfit. I waited for the others to leave before the blackmail began. "What are you still doing here? You're wasting time. It's not rational." I took a deep breath and started. "Well, I was wondering if I could wear thermals underneath, I get cold easily and if I could keep my mask on." He blinked before straightening his face. "Why should I let you? Is it quirk related?" Honestly, I was expecting a 'no'. I might not get to blackmail him.. Aww. Shame. "No. I just get cold." He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if someone complains, you have to deal with that." Slightly disappointed, I headed to the changing room, locked myself in a stall and changed.</p>
<p>After exiting, I joined the others. Thankfully, it appeared that I missed some meaningless chatter. It had been announced that there would be a quirk test. I grinned under my mask.</p>
<p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Izuku, or known to others as 'Kyuno' was going to reign hell on every single person here. Yes, his quirk may not benefit him here, but he was physically stronger than most people here. Unbeknownst to him, Aizawa recognised him from the whole stabby stabby shooty shooty incident, sparking an interest. If he did realise that 'oh shoot (Ha ha pun) I got shot and the guy that helped remembers me' he would probably panic and yeet out a window. So yeah, not good. </p>
<p>"A test of quirks?!" A yelp came from the crowd of students. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, Izuku was going to enjoy this. Aizawa went on to explain the activities they would take part in: soft ball throwing, standing long jump, fifty meter sprint, endurance running, grip strength, side steps, upper body training and seated toe touch. "You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no quirks allowed gym tests. The country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." </p>
<p>Silence greeted the finish on this rational rant. "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?" The blonde lifted his head at the mention of his name. "Sixty seven meters." Came the gruff response. "Great." A certain green eyed protagonist took the sarcasm into account and smirked. "Now try with your quirk. Do what ever you need, just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got." A somewhat evil grin slipped onto his smug ass face just asking to be kick- anyway... Bakugo stepped into the circle and cranked his arm back like a catapult and sent the poor innocent ball to hell the hard way, fueled by an explosive lift off. "Welcome to the hero course." The sleep deprived teacher stated, displaying the distance counter, the screen decorated with the numbers :'705.2'. A series of gasps spread like yawns across the flabbergasted students (Eep! I hate that word) </p>
<p>Spacespacespacespacespacestaysafefishlingsspacespacespacechris!isthataweed?nothisisacrayo-imcallingthepolice911whatsyouremergancyspacespace</p>
<p>Despite not really trying, as getting into UA was like an anti boredom thing for me, I managed to place fifth, right under Ingenium's brother, Tenya. Yay? Mineta, despite having multiple opportunities to use his quirk better, had fallen last. Thankfully for him, Aizawa had out of character not threatened them. I had seen his records, the number of students he had expelled was laughable, unless you were said student. Damn, he must really like us. Oh! Imma go talk to Kami-chan. Genius idea in mind, I walked over to the self proclaimed Pikachu. "Sup my dood!" I smiled. I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone else, I don't want to risk being left behind and forgotten or betrayed again. "Hey bro! I'm surprised you remember me. After all, we met ages ago." He gave a close eyed smile. "Why the heck would I forget you?! You are my bro, Kami-chan. And the only person I'm willing to talk to here. Mother of fishsticks when did teens become so intimidating." I said, the speech slowly deteriorating into mutters. I noticed Kacchan flinched as he saw my name appear on the hologram.</p>
<p>"Kacchan! Kacchan!" I ran up to the explosive blonde. "What is it, nerd?" Came the curious response. "I found this river! Look how pretty the water is! I love it!" He smiled, slightly jealous of the praise the water was receiving. </p>
<p>Oop memory! Not the time. At least it wasn't one of the bad ones. Pff anyway. We headed inside, lead by Aizawa. The rest of lessons for the day were a blur, possibly as the fear of being made fun of was slightly blinding. "I HAVE.." Oh gods please no anyone but him. "COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!" Christ... Does he have to deafen every single person in a five mile radius. Chattering filled the room like flies, suffocating and reminding. I flinched. Unfortunately, the perceptive eye of Kami-chan saw this. All Might explained what we would suffer through and gave us our costumes. We were sent to the changing rooms, aka, hell in a hand basket. I changed into my casual outfit, perfect in measurements. It was legit a hoodie and jeans, framed by my mask which was decorated with cat whiskers and nose. Bootiful. I stepped out, alongside my classmates and friend. Oh I am so dying to beat people up properly after this. All Might used a raffle type thing to determine teams. My luck really despising me, I was not in a group with Kami-chan. No, I was stuck with the bubbly teen who was almost as childish as me, but had not seen the horrors the world decided to show me. Lucky. The small amount of mercy I was given made this child Uraraka. To make matters worse, we were against Kacchan and Iida. Kacchan would never suspect me to be... well, me, but that did not mean I didn't have to hide my identity until some freak accident would reveal it for me. "What do you think we should do?" She asked, curiosity lacing her tone. "Uhh, yeet yeet self delete?" I sweat dropped. Oh I hate my mental health. Wait, what mental health? Hahaha.....She giggled. "No silly, for the plan! Mizuniki wasn't it?" Oh yeah.. how dumb of me. "Apologies, I panicked. Front on assault, I take bomb boy, you go to Iida. Get there fast so he can't move every thing. I'll be taking care of the other, no problem." I smirked. Let the games begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen: Shota, do not kill the child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku stood, arms crossed and blocking the exit. "Come on! I just want to leave!" A figure whined. "No. Not before I get answers." He responded, glaring right back. "Oh for god's sake!" He cried. "I don't know!" A stare was met with this response. </p><p>"Oh my fishsticks! I am just asking what you want your nickname to be! It's not that hard! I told you already!" Shinsou stepped forward. " It is! If I later on decide I hate it, there's no going back! Just call me Hitoshi!" This curious conversation had been going on for about five minutes now. "But that's boring! We've known each other for ages and you want me to call you Hitoshi?! Oh hell no!" Shinsou rubbed his forehead, his headache yelling at him, not giving up. "Oh I know! If I take away the 'Hit' and replace it with a 'y' We get Yoshi! Like the Mario player!" Shinsou's head shot up. "I swear to Satan that if you start calling me Yoshi, I will rip your hand off and slap you with it." Izuku giggled. "Yoshi-chan! Yoshi-chan!" Shinsou would not be caught dead saying it, but it was a cute name.</p><p>"Yoshi-chan? Do you want to meet my other friend? You might like him! He's like a better me!" Izuku did not hear the words Shinsou muttered under his breath that day. 	But author-chan did. 'There is no such thing as something better than you'. What Izuku did hear, was the second statement. "Sure. Just buy me coffee." And so it was decided that the vine master and insomniac would meet. I would say that it was an event that changed the future, but that would be a lie. </p><p>"So he got you too, huh, Shinsou." </p><p>"This morning. You?"</p><p>"HAH! Pathetic. Day the results for UA came out. What course you in?"</p><p>"General education."</p><p>"You going to go for hero via sports festival?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>A sudden slurping sound cut through the awkward exchange. The silence was noticeable. Shinsou and Kaminari turned to look at the oblivious masked purplenette. Noting the stare he was receiving, he looked up. "What?" The lack of a response confuzzled him. "What?! Kami-chan, Yoshi-chan, please say something." He was practically begging, making the two wonder if he was mentally okay. The answer was no. After a few more seconds of staring, they continued the exchange.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at UA, a certain principal was sipping his tea, sifting through the student's files. There were a few that struck him as odd. A few had little tags, notes if you must, narrating any abuse, peer pressure, quirk discrimination and way too many other problems to count. Our furry little dog mouse bear friend was curious about the origins of them. There was, however, one file with no 'tags' on it, and a lack of information that caught his attention. "Kyuno Mizuniki, huh." He could not help the scoff that escaped his lips at the 'Take a guess' with a smiley face located in the quirk box. "All Might said something about shock absorption? I'm sure there's more to it. The address is rumored to be abandoned, yet some have claimed to see him go in. A fake address, perhaps. But why?" The door slammed open, startling all the teachers (Nezu, Sejiro (I typed his name into google translate and it means "Regrettable furnace, or if you press 'switch' enough, "Disappointing furnace" Snipe, Nemuri and Maijima.) "UGH!" A frustrated cry came from a certain sleep deprived teacher as he sat down at his desk, slamming his head into the table. (Mood) "Damn Aizawa, what's on your tail?" Aizawa groaned in response. "Problem child. Two of them." Nemuri rolled her eyes playfully. "Who is it this time?" She asked, handing coffee to Aizawa's outstretched hand. </p><p>He downed it in one gulp, slamming the empty cup on his now dented desk.(R.I.P) "Mizuniki and that son of Satan Neko vigilante. They're too alike, I swear!" Aizawa would not admit it to many, but he had grown quite protective of the 'Mizu Neko'. "Tell me about this 'Mizuniki', Aizawa, if you would." Nezu leaned forward with the question, eager for the response. "A while back, I saw this kid with a mask bleeding. It turned out, he had been shot in one shoulder the day before, stabbed in the other a few minutes ago and also stabbed in the arm. In two days! It's the same guy. He admitted to having to stitch himself up before, without pain meds and refused to take any. He barely ever flinched when I pulled out the serrated blade and a bullet, he knew where I lived and has pissed All Might off! He asked me to erase his quirk, to see what would happen. He has one alright, but I couldn't erase it! Plus, All Might met him before, and irritated him then to. And don't get me started on the scars I saw trying to help him!" Many of the teachers there were shocked. Two (Sejiro and Snipe) were shocked by the emotion his voice held, the pure, sheer anger and worry, the others the luck of the child. Nezu was intrigued. He wanted to meet this child. The very thing Aizawa had tried to avoid, was now unavoidable.</p><p>Spacespacespacespacespaceoopnezugonnameetizukuoopstuffsabouttogodown</p><p>Izuku stared at the phone. "What?" The panicked response made him smirk. "Do not come in tomorrow. No matter what, please!" It would give him more time to vigilante, but that was usually on weekends. Plus, messing with Aizawa was way more fun. "Nah, see you there!" He then laughed before promptly hanging up. He cackled, rolling around on the floor. For a second, he did wonder why the hero didn't want him in, but dismissed it as Aizawa simply not wanting to put up with him. A few miles away, Aizawa slammed his head into the desk, startling the other teachers. He mentally broke down in tears as he repetitively face planted the table. "Are- are you okay, Shota?" The death glare he gave would have left villains and citizens trembling. "No. That brat Mizuniki is coming in tomorrow." Nemuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's bad because?" </p><p>"It's bad, because Nezu wants to meet him." All of the staff paled upon the five words. "I heard you were talking about me?" The entire room jumped. "N-Nezu! Great to see you! Uh, we were just talking about how.. How smart you are!" The amused snort that escaped the creature was a signal that he sniffed out the lie. Not that it was hard.</p><p>Back at Izuku's house, he was getting changed into his daily vigilante outfit. After all, he was getting slightly rusty.</p><p>He stepped out of his house, breathing in the fresh air. "I hate life." He sighed. Hoisting himself up to the rooftops, he kept his eye out for trouble. It had been a while since he had done this and honestly, he missed it. You know what. He thought. I'm going to use my quirk, test the limits. He knew it was quite illegal, but what's so wrong if your quirk means others can not harm you. He was planning on using it, but after a while, he decided that school was the place for quirk testing. He flung himself over another alleyway.</p><p>"Oh! Would you look at that! A homeless hobo thinks that he can stand up to us!" He stopped. "Homeless hobo? OH MY GODS! HE'S TALKING ABOUT ERASERHEAD!" sneaking closer, he peered over the edge to see a cornered Aizawa. Three well built men were blocking the exit. It reminded him of when he went and got partially disintegrated. 'Ayuto Kuto, quirk wings, they sure are large, Kiriyu Juyo, quirk light, probably why Eraser can't defend himself, Yiro Shoki, quirk' He stopped thinking for a second. 'Lightning.' He despised lightning, Kaminari being an exception. It reminded him of the accident. Welp, time to be a vigilante. "Try picking on someone your own size! Oh wait, you can't." He loved antagonising the enemy, it practically blinded them, plus it's fun as hell. He leapt from the building, landing on the cool floor with a roll. "Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to drop in?" A dry laugh escaped the boy. "They're too busy being six feet down." He retorted, failing to notice the concern on the hero's face. Rushing the front man with the light quirk, he closed his eyes and relied on sound, to minimise the risk of being blinded. </p><p>The rushing of air informed him of an attempted punch. "Using quirks are we? I would, but my record is clean." He taunted, giving an opened fist to the side of the neck, taking him down. They were pretty weak. Wings man gave a flap, sending wind at the two crime fighters. Shielding Aizawa, Mizu stepped forward and slid under the blast of air, delivering a knock-out kick to the face. "You know, y'all rely on your quirks too much. Aizawa, could you be a dear and erase the lightning this guy has? I don't feel like getting electrocuted this early on into a fight." Aizawa activated his quirk, confused about how the vigilante knew the man's quirk when he had not used it yet. A punch to the face was delivered by Mizu, yet again, knocking out the attacker. "So, what was going on here? I hope I didn't knock out a bunch of innocents.." Snapping out of daze, the hero responded. "Just some small time muggers. Guess I can get two birds with one stone." He grabbed his capture weapon and slung it at Mizu, who narrowly dodged, laughing. "No less than I expected, Aizawa, however, I have things to do and naps to take, so please excuse my absence. Sayonara!" Aizawa would chase, but the criminals needed taking in. Sighing, he got to work.</p><p>Spacespacespacenezuisadorablespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespace</p><p>Izuku smirked. Whatever reason Aizawa had wanted him absent for, he was ready to meet. "You good there, Kyuno? You look like you're planning a murder.." Glancing to his left, the two boys crossed the road. "I'm fine, Yoshi-chan, just proud of you." A quizzical look was sent his way. "But I didn't get into 1A?" Izuku rubbed his forehead. "But you got into UA, plus the sports festival. We have one brat in our class that is a huge pervert and will probably wither drop out or get expelled. We have room, so relax bro! You're doing great." They arrived at the gates, greeted with a crowd of reporters (USJ! USJ! USJ! USJ MY BOIIS!!) They were pushing and shoving, evading the students and blocking the entrance. "How does it feel to have All Might teaching here?" Izuku and Shinsou ignored the questions and microphones being shoved in their faces. "I hate crowds.." Shinsou muttered, trying to shrink in on himself. "I have a solution!" Izuku cried. "HEY! IF YOU WANT THE DETAILS ABOUT ALL MIGHT," he yelled, catching the attention of everyone, including a slightly familiar face, hidden by a hood who raised an eyebrow, curious. "THEN GET THE HECK AWAY FROM US BECAUSE WE DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW! WE ARE HERE TO BE HEROES, NOT WASTE OUR TIME!" This action intrigued others, such as Nezu, who was ecstatic to meet the boy with dyed purple hair and a mask covered face, Tomura, who swore he heard that voice before and wanted to 'talk' to the student( read: Kidnap) And a figure, watching the live recording, katanas crossed behind him, a bleeding body in front. Back to our protagonist, he stormed forwards, pushing the shocked reporters aside, Shinsou and him hand in hand. Trying to cover his ever-growing blush, Shinsou accepted his fate of being dragged to class. "Here we are! It's your stop!" Izuku chirped, smiling. "S-see you after class then, Kyuno?"</p><p>"Yup!" came the reply.</p><p>Izuku made his way to 1A, making sure to get there on time. As soon as he pushed open the door, he was greeted with a dull, sleep deprived face, looking very angry. "Nezu wants to meet you." Izuku froze. "OH HELL YES!" The rest of the class were completely confused. Aizawa left Iida in charge and went to drop 'Mizuniki' off. Entering the staff room, the teacher pushed him in the direction on Nezu's office. "Shota, do not kill the child." Aizawa growled in response. "I swear to god, if they burn down the school or take over the world, Hisashi, I will decimate him with no regrets." The poor radio host / hero's efforts of holding his husband back from murder were fruitless. Inside the office, Izuku sat down. "Ah, Kyuno, just who I was looking for. Would you like to tell me about yourself?" It was then that Izuku Midoriya knew, he fucked up.</p><p>A/N: Hope you're doing well in these annoying times, Stay safe fishlings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter fourteen: ididnotforgetthename</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want to know?” </p><p>“Where are you living?”</p><p>Izuku furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>“What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“We need to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>“I gave you an address, did I not?”</p><p>“We sent people round. There was no response.”<br/>Izuku cursed under his breath.<br/>“I was probably out, I go to the cafe a lot.”</p><p>“Interesting.”<br/>Izuku had no idea what was so interesting, but was mentally sweating buckets.<br/>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Afraid so. Aizawa told me he found you a while back with two stab wounds and a bullet in your shoulder, refusing to go to hospital. How did you get injured?”</p><p>“Held hostage for the gunshot and an attempted mugging the day after.”</p><p>“I’m guessing there’s something else you wanted me for?”</p><p>“Yes. The curious issue of your quirk.All Might seems to think that it is a type of shock absorber. Why might that be?”</p><p>“Because Bakugo thought that when I told him that his explosions do not work on me.”</p><p>“Would you mind telling me what it is? It can be kept confidential if you wish, it seems to be interesting.”</p><p>“If I tell you, can I use it in case of an emergency, this is, after all, the most famous school in Japan, so the probability of a villain attack is pretty high, no matter the security.”</p><p>“I am afraid not, it would count as favoritism.”</p><p>“Makes sense, I guess. What do you want to know about it?”</p><p>“The name first, if you may.”<br/>Nezu leaned forwards and clasped his paws together in anticipation.<br/>“Quirk void.”</p><p>“What does it do?”<br/>“Whenever I look at someone, I see their name, quirk, strength, weakness, place most visited, diseases and side effects. It can appear through walls, which is rather irritating and makes many things hard. I can slightly control it so it’s limited to a country, but it gets in the way a lot. That’s the passive side of it. Quirk void means that when it is active, no quirks work on me. I can spread it to others and objects, but I try not to ‘cause they might panic. It is usually active when I am unconscious,but if I pass out from overuse, it won’t be active in my sleep So yeah.”<br/>Nezu was intrigued, nothing like this had ever been recorded and the possibilities were near endless. “I trust this meeting will remain secret?” Izuku asked, standing up and shaking Nezu’s paw. “Of course, Mizuniki.” Rolling his eyes, Izuku responded. “Call me Kyuno.” And left. </p><p>Lunch was busy, people flooding everywhere. It was only the second week of school, and Izuku had made no new friends, to the disappointment of Uraraka, Mina and Toru, and the disapproval of Denki. Shinsou was just proud. Out of the blue, a shrill alarm sounded, forcing all students to cover their ears and begin to run for the exit, shouting about the level three security being broken. Izuku crouched in a corner, memories flashing across his eyes, the taunting insults thrown at his face, red spider lilies carpeting his desk, the sound of rubble collapsing around him. His breathing sped up, heart pounding, hyperventilating. One student, who would never thought he would have to do this walked over, unbeknownst to him, Shinsou was following, being pushed and shoved. </p><p>Todoroki sat besides the boy, hearing muffled snippets of insults. He knew Izuku was having a panic attack and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay Mizuniki, you’re safe here.” He said, stiffly. A purple haired figure finally managed to crawl his way through, elbowing someone in the face for pushing him, and made his way over to the boys. “Hey, Kyuno? Oh gods. He’s having flashbacks again. Hey, Kyu, It’s me, Shinsou, okay? I need you to listen to my voice,” Izuku gave no response. “Okay, milk and ketchup, you need to leave. No offense, but I know what he needs. Please.” Todoroki hesitantly obliged, stepping away, but staying within earshot. “Okay, Izu? I need you to breathe. You’re not there and they can’t hurt you anymore, okay?” Izuku’s eyes cleared slightly. “Y-Yoshi-chan?” He whimpered. Todoroki wondered why the insomniac called him ‘Izu’, after all, his name was Kyuno, right? </p><p>A loud voice sounded above the others. “EVERYBODY, STAY CALM! IT’S JUST THE PRESS! THERE’S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! THIS IS UA! BEHAVE IN A WAY BENEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION” After the speech, Iida let go of the bar and carefully dropped to the ground. Panic attack over, Izuku stood up, leaning on a blushing Shinsou. “Sorry about that.” Izuku said, sheepishly scratching his mask. “N-no problem!” Shinsou squeaked. Todoroki returned, theories beginning to whirl in his head. “Mizuniki. Is this your brother?” Now it was Izuku’s turn to squeak. “NO! Why does everyone think that! Todoroki, this is Hitoshi Shinsou! My friend.”</p><p>Wroteabunchonwattpad</p><p>“Darn it. It was this type of bus!” Iida exclaimed. “All that for nothing..” He sighed and sat down. Izuku sat, trying to blend in, failing miserably. “I generally say what’s on my mind, Mizuniki.” Tsuyu started, catching the attention of some classmates. “Oh? What is it Asui-san? And please, call me Kyuno..” The purple haired protagonist responded, anxiety peaked. “Your quirk. We still don’t know what it is.” Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I might tell you all later on, when I fully trust you, no offence.” He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p> “It seems cool, Bakugo’s explosions did nothing! Kinda like shock absorption! It’s great for this kind of stuff! Slightly like my hardening!” Kirishima cheered, showing off his quirk. Izuku just smiled knowingly. </p><p>“Don’t forget, quirks have to be flashy too, to appeal for the media!” Aoyama butted in, flashing a smirk. “Flashy pretty much describes Bakugo, although his personality leaves much to be desired..” Kirishima trailed off, aware of the glare the said boy was giving him. “What’d you say, Shitty hair?!” He snarled, baring his teeth. “We’ve only barely started socializing and already you’ve made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your awful personality.” Denki suggested, looking back and forth between Kirishima and Bakugo. “Yeah, okay mr.vocabulary. How about I pound you?!” Bakugo raged. The already laughing Mina choked. “Uh, You- you might want to rephrase that, right now.” She forced out between sobs of giggles. The next remark was cut short by Aizawa. “We’re here. Look sharp.” He interrupted in a usual dead-inside-please-end-me-right-now voice. The doors swung open. “Welcome, to the USJ”</p><p>Bloopers:<br/>“Name first, if you may..”  Izuku paused. “Gaydar.”</p><p>“And please, call me Satan.”</p><p>“EVERYBODY! STAY CALM! YOU’LL DIE ANYWAY!”</p><p>“EVERYBODY! STAY CALM! IT’S JUST THE VILLAINS!”</p><p>“EVERYBODY! STAY CALM! IT’S THE POLICE!!”</p><p>“EVERYBODY! Put your hands in the air, this is a robbery!”</p><p>“Where are you living?”  “Hell.”</p><p> The doors swung open. “Welcome, to Jumanji!” A zoo of animals rushed out, trampling the students.</p><p> The doors swung open. “Welcome to the rice fields, motherfucker.” The doors swung shut.</p><p> The doors swung open. “Welcome, to Jurassic Park!” *Theme plays* The entire class, one by one, was eaten by dinosaurs.</p><p> The doors swung open. “Welcome, to the hunger games!” The class ran, but did not make it.</p><p>“Slightly like my hardening!” Kirishima cheered, slapping Bakugo’s face with an arm.</p><p>“What does it do?”  “It sucks all the happiness into a void, never to be seen again.”</p><p>A/N: Shout out to you! Yes, you! If you are reading this or have voted on it, this shout out is for you! (You know who you are. You cannot hide.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen: Underground Secret Jackrabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHOAAA!" The entire class, excluding Todoroki and Izuku gasped. "There is a flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone and many more! Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Thirteen cheered, the pride in his voice bubbling. "Oh wow! It's Thirteen! He's a gentleman who does his best work in rescues!"" Uraraka gushed, the inner fangirl unleashed. "Thirteen." Aizawa greeted. "Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here?" The homeroom teacher continued, looking around. "About that, senpai... It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute." Thirteen replied, holding up three gloved fingers. "He's resting in the break room." Aizawa sighed "The height of irrationality." He conversed, rubbing his forehead. "So let it be. Let's get started."</p><p>Thirteen turned to the students. "Before we do, I have one or two points. Or three.. Four.." The students sweat dropped. "As I am certain you are aware, my quirk is called Black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything. However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities." With the last statement, the class eyed Bakugo. "In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. (*Cough* Todoroki *cough*) During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others.This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilise your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all, thank you for listening."</p><p>The class clapped. "He's so awesome!" Uraraka squeaked, hands clasped into fists. "Great. First off-"</p><p>Aizawa cut himself off. Behind the teacher, a swirling mass of purple and black, marble like, almost, formed in front of the fountain, slowly growing, seeming to suck all the light and joy out of the huge building. Out of the misty substance came the head of a figure, untamed grey-blue hair drowning his head, gloved hands, so many hands, covered his body, fixed in place. The rest of his face was hidden, one of said hands placed on his face, excited blood red eyes staring at the seemingly innocent students. "HUDDLE UP (Like penguins) AND DON'T MOVE" Eraserhead yelled, adopting a fighting stance (Not Izuku, that's coming) "THIRTEEN! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!" He called, pulling down his yellow goggles, a gist from Hizashi. Kirishima opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he saw the glare he was receiving from Mizuniki. "DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa cried, flinging out his arms. "THOSE ARE VILLAINS!" The churning void like mass narrowed his yellow slits. "Thirteen and Eraserhead is it? According to the staff schedule I received the other day All Might should be here." Aizawa growled. "Of course. That whole incident was this scum's doing." The blue-grey haired man began to scratch his neck, irritating Izuku quite a bit. "If you're going to attack somewhere, with high probability you will get hurt, let the other do the hurting." He hissed, trying his best not to run down there and stop him. "Such a shame.. We come all this way to greet him, and he doesn't show? I wonder if some injured kids will bring him here?" He cackled, raising his arms, a ever-growing crowd of villains appearing behind him, brandishing weapons and quirks. "Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?" Yaoyorozu questioned, slightly panicking. "Yes, of course there are!" Thirteen stuttered. Aizawa prepared to jump into the group, eyes deep red. "Aizawa-sensei. Remember, you aren't alone in this." Izuku called, receiving a nod as a response. The class watched as the criminals froze, quirks failing. </p><p>Izuku's POV (I know it's been so long)</p><p>"I hate pro heroes.." The guy called Tenko murmured, still scratching his damned neck. My hand twitched. "Hurry up and evacuate!" Tenya screeched. The black unnamed mass slunk forwards. "I won't allow that." A shocked hush rippled through the students. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity," He glanced behind him to the seeming ringleader. "But today we've come here to UA high school, this bastion of heroism, to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace." Whispered comments spread, denying the statement. My clapping disrupted this, slow and sarcastic. "Thank the gods! At least one of you has manners! Kurogiri, is it? Can you please tell that... That handy man to stop scratching his neck? 'Cause if you don't I will." I stepped forwards, classmates looking at me like a psycho. Kami-chan was not-so-subtly shaking his head no. The 'Kurogiri' guy looked slightly taken aback. "Apologies, but my role remains unchanged. You may be students, but you are the best of the best. Begone" He began to cover us all in the misty substance. As I appeared above the water, the first thing that came to my mind was rather simple. 'Thot.' I began to fall, regretting not using my quirk. Shifting my shape into one similar to that of an arrow, ready to brace for impact. Before I hit the water, a pink ribbon like tongue wrapped around my waist, dragging me to safety. I  glanced at my saviour. A deep green haired girl with large eyes and a bent over stance was retracting her tongue from a minuscule boy with purple orbs for hair. "Uh.. Hi?" The boy looked at me for a second, then carried on staring at the clearly uncomfortable girl. Cries and jeers could be heard below and after looking over the edge of the boat we landed on, I was met with the sight of criminals, all quirks water based. "Alright then. Guess we have to fight." I said, a bit too cheerfully. I had no idea such a small creature could spin around so fast. "WHAT?!" He screeched, making me and the girl, Asui,  flinch. "We have to fight. There is no easy way around it. We can cower and hide until they climb up and kill us, wait for them to attack, or fight. The probability of us winning, taking our quirks into account, is actually pretty high. I know everything I need to about everyone here, but if you could explain your quirks in further detail, it would help." I paused, giving them time to respond. "My quirk is called frog. I can basically do anything a frog can. I can jump really high, stick to walls. My tongue can only go 20 metres, kero. The rest isn't that useful." She placed her finger on her lip and waited for the boy to speak. "My hair is really sticky," He pulled of a sphere and stuck it to the boat. " A new one'll grow in the old one's place, but if I take too many, I'll start bleeding." Damn. Nothing I didn't know already. "Well, I can see one clear way out. I'll be a distraction and draw them all together and you throw your... Hair into the water to stick them in place." I was sure this would work. "Won't you get stuck too though? Kero?" Asui asked. I huffed. "Nah, I'll be fine!" I laughed. I slid my legs over the side of thn boat and gave a mock salute. Dropping into the water, I wondered if my whole vigilante-ing was enough training. Meh, too late now! I hit the water, frothing and foaming at where I entered. A smirk made it's way onto my face. Showtime.</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Izuku realised something. Years and years ago, hair dye would UA been made of chemicals and many other things. Now, in a supernatural  (I can almost hear the fandom) world, they were created via quirks. And when Izuku activated quirk void, all effects of that faded, leaving his emerald green locks for the world to see. He was grateful that he made sure he had a hood. He thrashed and floundered, making sure to attract all attention within seconds, he was surrounded. He could barely see through the swirling mass of bodies. A purple orb slowly drifted down, followed by a flurry of others, leaving only one person untouched. Izuku let out a cackle, seeming to forget that he was underwater, rose to the surface, and hacked his guts up. Had the situation not been so dire, Asui may have laughed. The three of them made their way to the shallows, making sure all the intruders were dealt with. They saw Iida escape, much to the annoyance of the leader. Aizawa was still fighting, no surprise, as the villains were vast in numbers. Meanwhile, in the landslide zone, a certain ketchup and milk child was freezing all who opposed him, leaving no one free. The mountain zone had Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Jiro dropped into it, who were holding their own, totally not using the electricity outlet as a stun gun. Totally. Jiro repeatedly plugged her earphone jacks into her shoes, magnifying her heartbeat whilst Yaoyorozu created weapons. The girls hid under an insulated blanket as Denki send out enough volts to fry everyone in sight. Jiro was so not blushing at being so close to the could be model. Aizawa had taken out most of the nearby cannon fodder and was starting to close in on Tomura. Izuku sighed. "They could have named this 'Underground Secret Jackrabbits' if they made it underground... and put jackrabbits in it... there goes my last brain cell!" Asui looked at the boy in a quizzical way,  questioning his mental stability. On a more serious front, Tomura had just had a realisation. He grinned. "Twenty three seconds." He hissed,much to the alarm of Aizawa, leaving the students who heard to question, what was so important about twenty three seconds? Oh how little they knew...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter sixteen: Son of a-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're the boss?" Aizawa hissed, dodging the attacks Tomura threw at him. "Twenty four seconds.." Tomura grabbed the scarf whipped at his face before Aizawa ripped it back and elbowed him in the stomach. "Seventeen seconds." Shigaraki smirked, taking hold of the elbow with all five fingers, disintegrating the first few layers of skin. "It's hard to tell when you're scampering around, but there are moments where your hair falls in front of your eyes. Every time you finish a given move. And your max duration's getting shorter and shorter." He glared at the teacher. "Don't overdo it now, Eraserhead." Aizawa let out a 'Tch' And tore his arm from the criminal's grasp. "Your quirk, it's not good in long, ground battles, huh?" Tomura continued. </p><p>By now, Asui was having to hold back her classmate from jumping forwards. "This is kinda different from your usual work, yeah? You specialise in quirk sneak attacks. Yet you jumped right into this fight. Hoping to make the kids feel safe? So cool, so cool." </p><p>What Tomura was about to say next, we would never know, as a poor frog girl had finally lost her grip on our hooded protagonist. "Glad to see someone who agrees!" He snarled, pulling the slightly injured eraser hero out of combat, subtly pushing him towards said girl. "You come into my school, attack my teacher." Tomura had to hold back a laugh, the kid had guts and was blessed with a decent sense of humour. "Oh, did I forget to tell you?" The student tilted his covered head. "We literally just started talking.." He muttered. "I'm not the final boss." Tomura gave a thin smile. Such a shame a talented teen had to go. Izuku took one took at the bird like creature and let out a laugh, startling anyone who heard. After all, the thing was so hideous, a beak like head, brain exposed and teeth like shattered glass, muscles coating it's entire body and an overall navy colour. "Nomu. You know what to do." Tomura had a slightly distasteful undertone to his voice as he gave the command. </p><p>The Nomu charged forwards, not giving a second for the greenette to think or dodge. The Nomu grabbed Izuku by the head and threw him to the ground with a thud before picking him up and dangling him by the neck. The teen glanced at his teacher. "Permission to use quirk?" He questioned, getting both curious and disapproving looks from the surrounding people. Aizawa sighed before nodding. Izuku grinned and activated quirk void. The Nomu shrunk, mutated and twisted until it looked vaguely human. Kurogiri froze, Tomura soon after. Knocking two fingers into a pressure point and knocking the unknown entity out, Izuku was dropped to the ground and rolled to a stop. He bounced right back onto his feet, facing the leader. </p><p>"That all you got, Tenko?" He asked, no ill will. Tomura just gaped, both in shock that his trump card had been defeated so easily and that this student knew his name. However, he slightly recognised the voice... He charged forwards, hands slightly outstretched. Blocking the attack, Izuku threw his own punch "Oh, sorry. You said you were.. Tomura! Tomura Shigaraki, was it?" That caught the older man's attention. "You.. You not only have combat experience, but know my name.. Now, usually, this would mean nothing, but I had a meeting.." Dodge. "With a certain vigilante.." Punch. Block. (What is this? Minecraft?!) "But of course, you would know that, wouldn't you, Mizu Neko?" He questioned, catching the fist thrown at his and attempting to decay the hand. When this failed, he kept hold and tugged, almost pulling him to the floor. Almost. He regained his balance and gave a turning kick, which Tomura dodged. "Guess I'm in trouble when this is over then, huh." Izuku muttered. </p><p>Aizawa was watching the exchange in complete and utter confusion. His masked student was an infamous vigilante? That meant 'Kyuno Mizuniki' was a fake name and his actual name was known. Well shucks. Back to Tomura, he was honestly intrigued by the child. A UA student and a vigilante? "So.. What exactly is your quirk?" He hissed, ducking again. "Nothing special, just quirk void." He replied, swerving out of the way of a lunge. Asui was trying to stop her teacher from rushing in, thankfully succeeding this time. She began to drag him away, trusting her classmate. "Quirk void? Sounds fancy.. Mind telling me what it does?" Another dodge. Izuku suddenly stopped. Tomura rushed forwards and placed all five fingers on his arm. The skin began peeling off before shortly stopping. "That. And I'd appreciate you leaving my arm alone. I got stabbed a few weeks ago and it's still healing." He retaliated, plucking the hand off. Tomura raised an eyebrow but said nothing.</p><p>"Tomura Shigaraki." Tomura turned to face the misty man. "Kurogiri. Is Thirteen unconscious?" He nodded. "He's incapacitated but.. There were some students I couldn't warp away. And one of them escaped." Shigaraki shook his head and sighed. </p><p>He began to scratch his neck. Reaching out to stop him, Izuku pulled his hands back down. "For the love of Satan, please stop doing that. I'm sure a certain warp gate over there would love to put a dog cone on you if you continue." Said warp gate looked away in guilt. "You know, most people don't care about the villains that much." Without waiting for a response, he addressed Kurogiri again. "We won't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over, man. It's game over for now. We're leaving." He stated, swivelling around. </p><p>Take in mind, after Aizawa was safe, Asui had slunk back for a rat she left behind. </p><p>"L-leaving? Did he just say they're leaving?" The rat asked, trying to stay below the radar. "We're saved! Yes!" He jumped up onto Asui's.. Chest and getting shoved underwater for his crimes. Izuku was trying so hard not to look at them and give their surprisingly still hidden location out of mind of the intruders. "But before we do that.. Let's leave a few injured kids." He said, a smile plastered on his face. He lunged towards the frog girl and placed all five fingers on her shoulder, Izuku behind him, hands on the floor.</p><p>Nothing happened, Asui was still intact. "You know.. I've n-never tried to defend so many people before.." Izuku stuttered, wavering in a crouched pose. "Maybe protecting the entire USJ was a bit of an overkill. Handy man, you know I can spread my quirk across anything I touch?" The older male turned around, shock written over his face. Izuku was shaking, barely still awake. "Of course, the drawbacks are a pain to deal with, but o-others come first." A smile graced his face. Tomura was slightly relieved, he could at least say that he tried, after all, a highly trained vigilante was a force to be reckoned with. As he was about to leave, the doors burst open. The Nomu, now back to 'normal' and shaken awake, slowly rose and let out a shriek. "FEAR NOT!" Izuku sighed, even in his half awake condition, he still hated the 'hero'. "A-all Might!" The rat squealed. "I AM HERE!" He yelled, making sure China heard him this time.</p><p>Izuku facepalmed. "Well look what the cat dragged in." He murmured, slightly catching the wavering attention of Shigaraki. All Might was there. And he was not smiling. "Son of a- Can I not catch a break? Christ, my luck took a swan dive off a cliff like my mental health." Izuku sighed, adopting a fighting stance. His hair was no longer dyed, meaning in All Might's tiny mind, he would be a threat. "Looks like it's three on three then." All Might charged.</p><p>A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I am working on the next one already, so sorry! Apologies for the slight cliffhanger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I got me a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku could swear that Aizawa was trying to give the entire class a heart attack. Seriously though. </p><p>The next day back started pretty normally, Iida yelling at all the room's occupants. </p><p>"Everyone! Morning homeroom's about to begin! To your seats!" Sero -along with others- shook his head. "We're sitting. You're the only one up." He sighed. The door slowly opened, a tired and sleepy looking ravenette emerging from the corridor. "Morning." He had a few plasters stuck to his face and hands. No-one could fight that many criminals and get out unscathed. "Why didn't Recovery Girl heal you up?" Denki questioned. "My personal decisions are not of your concern. Besides, your fight is far from over." A thin blanket of panic encased the students. Mutters began to flood the room, irritating Aizawa until he slammed a hand onto his more than slightly abused desk.</p><p> "U.A.'s sports festival is fast approaching." A few huffs of relief sounded out. Izuku could nearly hear the slightly slowing heartbeats from his classmates. "That's so totally ordinary!" The subsided panic was still noticeable in Mina's voice. Yeah, Izuku was slightly suspicious that Aizawa was someone in disguise trying to evidencelessly assassinate them all. That was until he gave the same smile that he did when he won the adoption rock, paper, scissors battle with Nezu. Nobody could fake that grin. A few mutters of disbelief flew around, catching the teacher's attention. "It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking, apparently. Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, out sports festival is the greatest opportunity you'll ever get. It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains." More quiet outbursts circulated the room, quickly silenced. "Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. The Olympics were once the world's sports festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them, but as you know, that tradition shrunk in scale to a shell of it's former self. And as far as Japan's concerned, what's taken place of the Olympics is the U.A. sports festival." Yaoyorozu chose this moment to chime in, hand slightly raised. "The national top heroes will be watching, right? They'll be there as scouts." Denki was the next to join in on the let's-interrupt-Aizawa train. "They'll be  looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done. And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever." Jiro chuckled, making Yaoyorozu's (God of fishsticks knows how she heard her.(Girlfriend superhearing, active!)) heart skip a beat, not unnoticed by Izuku. "That'll be you, Dunceface." </p><p>Izuku sighed, leaning back in his chair. "The sports festival is such a bother! I know that it gives others a chance to join our class and all, but do we have to give away all our tic tacs to watching villains for a simple mock battle?" He whined. </p><p>Shinsou looked up from his computer and ran a hand through his gravity-defying lavender hair. "You're just pissed that you'll be watched carefully as a student under rehab. Geez, Izu, maybe you should get better at hiding your identity. And not getting stabbed." He turned his gaze back to his computer and continued writing. Izuku leaned over the wooden bunk-bed railing to catch a glimpse of what his 'FrIeNd' was doing. "What are you working on anyway? You've been typing for ages" He whinged, using his position to mess with the insomniac's curls.</p><p> Ignoring his distraction, Hitoshi went back to work. Izuku swung slightly as he began to platte the older boy's hair, paying no heed for the occasional hiss he got in retaliation. "Hey, do you think I should talk to that Gravity Girl we met at the entrance exams? She seems nice." Shinsou sighed. "You mean to tell me that you've not done so much as to approach her?!" Izuku booped him. "People are scary." Shinsou tilted his head slightly in agreement before the greenette yanked it back in place. </p><p>"We should go somewhere sometime. Together."</p><p> Shinsou was not the best with emotions, but he knew that what he felt immediately after saying the last word of that sentence was regret. That was until a happy chirp came from his shortass friend. "Of course! Since you suggested it, you choose the place and I pay!" Shinsou turned around so he could see the smile Izuku gave him, a light dusting of pink rising to his cheeks. "But-" Izuku shushed him. "I used to hack a load, don't worry about it!" Shinsou decided to take the distraction with open arms. "What'd you hack that gave you that much money?" Izuku gave a small chuckle. "I just took down some of the dark web, tracing kidnappings and abuse cases and such. Made sure the criminal got what they deserved and that the victim was saved. Nothing too hard." He patted Shinsou on the head lightly before full on ruffling it. His hair was almost as fluffy as the cat with memory foam fur that Izuku loved to play with at Aizawa's place. "You know, I've heard the teachers mentioning a 'Glitter Purge Incident'. What's that all about?" Izuku chuckled and let go of Shinsou's hair. "Oh, boy."</p><p>
  <em>'Twas a dark and stormy night, many criminals were out and terrorising. Oh what a coincidence that it was the anniversary of Hisashi and Inko's deaths. Mizu was on high alert, ready for whatever anyone threw at him. He twirled his people hitte- Staff and crouched down. "You got the stuff?" A gruff voice growled, looking side to side cautiously. The other man scoffed. "What do you think." He pulled out a small transparent bag. Before he could pass it over, Mizu struck. He lept down, swinging his staff sideways, connecting with the back of the dealer's neck, careful not to cause any serious damage. He spun around, facing the other man and gave him an axe kick across the chest, throwing him into the wall. Before he could regain his senses, he was forced onto the ground, hands tied with quirk resistant rope. Mizu gave a large smirk, holding a black jar up and opening it. "Night night!" He chuckled, pulling out a small orb and throwing it at the man. Red glitter and smoke burst from it, swirling and rolling. The smoke contained airborne sedatives, knocking the criminal out. The glitter purge had begun. All around the city, shrieks sounded out for a whole week. Some were from the criminals that were attacked, others from the people finding them covered in red and unmoving. Every criminal was covered head to toe in crimson glitter, smooth as sand. Many civilians shuddered at the though of having to get rid of that. Over one hundred lawbreakers were found, by far a record, leaving Mizu out of commission for a few days after. Those not glitter-bombed that week found themselves much more cautious.</em>
</p><p>"So yeah." Shinsou was shaking. "Jesus! How long did it take to wash out?" Izuku cackled. "Three days for each person." Shinsou was borderline proud. Izuku had somehow made his way down from the top bunk, giving Hitoshi the perfect opportunity to slap him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Izuku screeched, rubbing said head. "Being so reckless! Take care of your self!" Izuku stuck out his tongue. "You can't make me do anything!" Was the last thing he said before slithering off the bed and sliding on his back into the wall. Hitoshi laughed, a slight blush resting on his cheeks. "So, about earlier. When do you wanna hang?" Izuku thought for a moment. "After the sports festival, like a cool down!" He squealed, sitting up. Hitoshi smirked, waving a hand in front of his face swiftly. "Whatever." He smiled. <em>Kinda like a date... </em>"We can go to that new cat cafe out of town! Oh, it's going to be so fun!" Izuku was jumping up and down like crazy, not giving a second to rest. Izuku looked at the time. "Aww, I gotta go before Aizawa kills me and sacrifices my body to Hizashi as a wedding gift." Shinsou blinked. "Wha-" But Izuku had jumped out the window. He sighed. "See you later, I guess."</p><p>Izuku flub open the front door, startling Aizawa. "Hey, adoptive parent of mine. I got me a date."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Way more social interaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running. That was how Izuku started his day. "Leave me alone!" He screeched, leaping across another roof. "GET BACK HERE!" The chaser yelled, close behind. Keeping silent, the teen carried on, not giving so much as a second for his follower to catch up. He had been at this for a few minutes now. The few bystanders that were out this early glanced up occasionally, double taking at the scene. A few were filming the peculiar sight. Izuku was in his vigilante outfit already. He had been caught short after apprehending a horned theif. Out of seemingly nowhere shot out a thin white appendage. Izuku tripped on said appendage and fell flat on his masked face. </p><p>"GODDAMN IT, AIZAWA!" He whined. He struggled against the capture weapon, shaking and turning. Both figures swore that they could hear 'I want to break free' playing. In fact, they could. A terribly covered version sung from the building's open window below. Forgetting the current predicament, the son and father peered over the edge, thanking the singer for leaving his curtains open. Izuku gaped. "Kami-Chan?!" The singing thankfully stopped. A strangled squeak came from Denki's throat. His eyes widened and he slowly made his way to the window. Poking his head out, he quickly retracted it as a finger was placed on his nose. "Boop!" Denki crossed his eyes, trying to see the spot that had been booped. He failed. "You know this kid?" Aizawa butted in, looking at the greenette who was currently leaning upside down in front of the window, a few floors up. "AIZAWA-SENSEI?!" Denki was shocked. Not only was a well known vigilante hanging outside his window and calling him the nickname a classmate and friend did, but his teacher was with him. (Keep in mind that only Kirishima, Bakugo, Asui, the rat and Aizawa heard Tomura make his accusation) Izuku looked up at his teacher, then back to Denki. "Can we come in? I have a tiny bit of explaining to do.." Denki nodded slowly and stepped back. The window was thankfully wide enough for both of them to fit through. Brushing off his shirt, Izuku sighed through his mask. "Well then," He took off his hood. "Uh, surprise?"</p><p>Denki would say he's pretty chill. He doesn't like any of that icky stuff that others crave and get urges for, he doesn't really care what he eats, he is quite calm about most things. Finding out that a friend you made a few weeks ago is a famous vigilante is not one of those things. Yeah, he fainted. Izuku was quick to catch him. He turned to Aizawa. "You should probably get out and come through the door. It's slightly less suspicious." Groaning about how 'You are way more suspicious than me, Midoriya.' And how 'coming with me would make more sense', he hopped down carefully and knocked on the door.</p><p>After explaining that he was the boy's teacher and not a homeless hobo, he was let in.</p><p>Izuku was frantically trying to wake the boy up before his parents got up. He had no idea what he had been thinking at all. Finally, Denki shot up and turned to face him. An obvious look of confusion look over his face. "WhAt ArE yOu DoInG iN mY sWaMp?" Izuku tumbled back and shuffled to the wall. He placed a finger over his mouth as steps came from outside. Denki got the message and draped a blanket over him before sitting back down. Three sharp knocks came from his door, Izuku flinching at them all. Denki stood up and opened it, light flooding the room. He greeted his parents with a smile they both returned. Izuku just sat unmoving in his miniature blanket fort. Aizawa stepped in and Denki's parents left, the door shut behind. The greenette flung the blanket off and let out a delayed sigh. It was hard to breathe under a blanket and a mask. Who would've thought? Denki was struggling to comprehend what was going on. "Okay, so I guess you have a few questions." Denki choked on his asexuality. "A few?!" Izuku shrugged. He was bad with people and it was a miracle that he had actually made friends. "Well, here we go." Izuku took off his hood. Denki may have not heard about 'Kyuno' being Mizu Neko, but he did know about the green hair. Denki facepalmed. "How was I so stupid! Of course! You're Izuku Midoriya!" Now it as Izuku's turn to choke. "How do you know him?" Denki rolled his golden eyes.</p><p> "Tsukauchi, of course." Denki had choked, then Izuku. Aizawa's time had finally come. The teens ignored him. "Although, Midoriya, you should have chosen a better fake name than that. 'Come to the water', seriously?" Izuku blushed slightly. "I thought it sounded cool..." He muttered, crossing his arms. Aizawa was still processing what the boy had said. "You know Naomasa?" Denki shrugged. "I had a run in with him and Sansa a while back and we hit it off. Didn't he mention it to you? He talks about you a lot." Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "May ask what you were doing before you decided to come into my house?" Izuku looked down. "Aizawa was trying to stop me and Nezu from bringing down Endeavour." Denki laughed. "I thought for sure that it was about Hizashi! But bringing down Endeavour... Are you sure you want to stop that?" Aizawa looked at Izuku, then back at Denki. He hauled up one end of his capture weapon. "Time to find out." Izuku yote himself through the window, somehow getting back onto the roof and ran away. Denki let out a laugh. "You know he won't stop until you do, right?" Aizawa hoisted himself up to the window frame. "Or he sees a crime, see you monday, kid." Aizawa climbed onto the roof with little struggle. Denki just shook his head knowingly. </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Spacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacehiifyouseethisspacespace</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>"Twenty four." Izuku stared at him. "Twenty four calls. All made by one person. All today. All to me." Izuku shrugged, a weak smile plastered on his face. "That's Bakugo for you.. hehe" He scratched the back of his head. Aizawa lightly hit him on the head. "I can't believe you've done this." He grumbled, rubbing the sore spot. "How the heck does he even know you?" Izuku huffed. "We were friends before he moved school when I was four. He came to my house sometimes, but nothing more." Aizawa rolled his eyes and passed her the phone. "Try not to break it or burn it and keep it down." Izuku crossed his arms and walked away. "One time!! One!!" He cried as he entered another room. Aizawa's house, shared with Hizashi, was rather large, contradicting what many students thought. It was surprisingly spacious. </p><p>I dialed the number that had pestered my guardian for way too long and waited. Well, I say waited, but less than a second later, the boy picked up. </p><p>"FINALLY, YOU DAMNED TEACHER!" Izuku smirked. "That's no way to address your childhood friend now is it?" With each word the teen uttered, he moved the phone further and further away from his ear, prepared for the backlash that would cause permanent damage. A small inhale was heard at the other end. "W-where were you?" Izuku shrugged, momentarily forgetting that this was a phone call and not face to face. "House got crushed. Fucking police - don't kill them - didn't even bother to pick up Inko's body and left her for me to find when I woke up. Lived by myself 'cause they thought I was dead. Became a vigilante. Beat up bad guys. Hacked a few things for fun and income. Got injured a few times (Read: way too many). And here we are." </p><p>Bakugo- no, Katsuki sighed. "So, you got a quirk." A floorboard creaked. "Nah, always had it but  I didn't know anything about it, plus the doctor told us to keep that shit quiet for safety reasons. Of course that failed." Izuku - And Aizawa, who totally was not listening in- could almost hear the confusion. "What do you mean?" Izuku sighed. "Uh, it turns out that the guy Hisashi was fighting was an assassin, a bad one at that. He was hired to kill my family. Got arrested after though. Didn't even finish the job. That's the reason I usually wear a mask." This was way more social interaction than Izuku was used to. (Not saying much) Even through the door, Aizawa could hear Katsuki curse. The two carried on talking like the teens they are, occasionally acting like the children that they never could be. Aizawa couldn't help but smile at the anatics of the friends. </p><p>Izuku was panicking. Understandably really, when most of the class now knew about his identity. Nezu had decided that he would reintroduce himself as his actual self and a vigilante. He might even be able to trust his classmates now they knew the real him. Just maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Son of a fishstick, answer me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slamming his head back into his pillow, Izuku groaned. "Midoriya, we all know who you are now so just go with The Rat God." Izuku shook his head. "But I don't want tooo" Nezu, slightly happy that they all referred to him by his proper title, just kept on grinning. "You know what?" All attention turned to Aizawa, even Shinsou and Monoma (Who were still very confused). "If you do not get up in three seconds, I will drag you to the office." Thinking about the deal, Izuku shrugged and slumped back down into his cushioned kingdom.</p><p>Aizawa sighed and picked up the surprising light boy, making sure not to put pressure on any injuries. "I thought you said you were going to drag me." Rolling his eyes, the teacher responded. "As much as I want to, you are still injured. Dragging you across a less than clean  floor is illogical in such a situation. After all, I've tried so hard to keep you alive. It would be a shame, and illogical, to put all that work to waste." Silently sulking, Izuku folded his arms. "Illogical this, illogical that. Psh, take a break." He muttered, pouting in disapproval.<br/>Never in his life had Aizawa been more tempted to drop someone. And that was saying something, after all, he had once been forced to hold Ms. Joke. (But she wasn't injured, so he did) </p><p>After a painfully long journey to the office, flanked by The Rat God, they sat down. "Right, let's get this over with." Nezu chirped, clasping his hands together as he finally managed to get onto his slightly too tall seat.  </p><p>"Well, it seems we have quite the predicament here." Nezu chuckled, making Aizawa shudder. He knew his place below The Rat God. Not that he would admit it, but Nezu was actually pretty surprised that Mizu attended his school, having only found out moments before. "That's to be expected. It's not every day that you find out your student is a vigilante. At least I hope not." Izuku mirthed dryly. "Indeed. If it were anyone else, you would be suspected of being a traitor, expelled and brought to the police. Seeing as you have made it very clear that you are far from the side of villains," The minds of all the room occupants were brought to the Glitter Purge Incident. Not a pretty memory. "Some have suggested masking your stay as some sort of a redemption, a rehab if you must." Nezu replied, slightly anger hidden at the thought of the one who would oppose all options. "Cool, cool, cool, nice, nice, nice. But why? Plus, when did you even have time for this. It's been a few hours at most..."</p><p>For one of the first times in the conversation, Nezu felt like he was back in control, the upper hand with more power. "It is no secret that you are more than a promising student, your record states that much, so why throw you away? As for the time thing, when you learn to adapt for a world you were not made for, you get quicker at making decisions." The overwhelming amount of recognition in the student's eyes towards the last statement was enough to set off alarm bells. "You know, I've been wondering. How did you just up and leave an active crime scene and end up being a well known vigilante?" The grim chuckle in response sent shivers down the surprisingly quiet Aizawa. "Easy. They announced that they gave up the search almost a year ago. Bullshit." Nezu quirked an eyebrow. "They never even looked. Left my mother's corpse there until later, not so much as a body bag." Izuku licked his gradually drying lips as he continued. "Then I just got up and left. After all, who gives a shit about the quirkless kid." Mother of Satan, if Izuku wasn't in the middle of telling two pros about his life story, he would have whipped out a phone and shot way too many pictures of the shocked faces. "It's quite obvious that you do have a quirk though? Why would anyone think you were quirkless, more so, when did you find out you weren't?" Rolling his eyes at the change of subject, Izuku retold his whole bank robbing incident. As soon as he finished, The Rat God spoke up. "Well, seeing as you will be continuing lessons, after All Might is informed for noticeable reasons, may you inform us where you live? We'll need to check up on you regularly. And your guardian's information will also be required." Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "About that..." Less than impressed, Aizawa raised an eyebrow (by this rate, all the eyebrows will be able to break free from their face bonds and take over the world)</p><p>
  <b> <em>A/N: I just dropped my phone and cracked the screen and an currently drowning and wallowing in self hate. Sorry for the interruption. (11:56am Saturday July 25 2020)</em> </b>
</p><p>Nezu copied Aizawa's action, interest piqued. Noting the flying eyebrows, Izuku scowled. "So I'm living alone. Big deal, what're you going to do, <em>adopt me</em>?!" He scoffed before finally noticing the lack of a response. His eyes widened. "Son of a fishstick. Tsukauchi wasn't joking." He rubbed his head, sighing and ignoring the rock, paper, scissors tournament taking place before him. Just as they were about to put down a hand, All Might burst in. "Well," Izuku said dryly. "Look what the cat dragged in." As if on cue, Sansa  - a cat headed officer who was up to date with memes -  appeared in the hall way, huffing and panting, splattering excuses. Aizawa glanced at the paw in front of him, then back at his fist. The tiny, furry scissor symbol was clear to see. Aizawa let out a laugh of victory before addressing the hero. "What?" He questioned, a tinge of joy still located in his voice. "That boy. Expell him. He's a dangerous villain. Don't trust him." All Might hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the green headed boy. Nezu's eyes crinkled up in distaste. "Actually, he is a vigilante, not a villain. So please, know your facts before pointing fingers, literally. Not to mention that he is far from dangerous." He spat, ignoring the offended look he got from said vigilante in regards to the last statement.</p><p>Sansa looked as if he wanted to push through or slap the hero. Both would have been fine.</p><p>"Anyway, All Might, you would probably have to fight Aizawa here if you wanted me expelled. He just won the adoption rock, paper, scissors battle against Nezu. Oh! Nezu will probably want to talk to you about the fact that you changed the outcome." He stated, face as blank as a waffle.</p><p>So not very blank.</p><p>Sansa took the opportunity to pass through, bowing in apology to the room's occupants.</p><p>His eyes held a slight sparkle when he looked at the student, as if he wanted to play with his hair. Then again, there was not a single person in the school that didn't.</p><p>Sansa shook his head, bell ringing as he snapped back to reality, leaving behind a floofy hair filled dream. Letting out a slight pur of satisfaction, he pushed the deflated hErO out of the room and back down the hall.</p><p>"Apologies for the interruption." Nezu muttered, barely holding back his murderous rage.</p><p>"Where were we?" Izuku stayed silent, gently swinging his legs back and forth. Aizawa let a concerned look take over his face as he properly assessed the damage inflicted on his student for the first time. "We'll finish this later," Aizawa let his face fall back to neutral. "He still has to be checked over for damage." As soon as he finished talking, he picked up his student  (who turned around and stuck his tongue out at The Rat God) and left. Gritting his teeth into a smile, Nezu crushed his teacup with his tiny paws and left. Broken shards still coated a section of the table, warm tea dripping down onto the carpet.</p><p>Aizawa sighed as he watched The Rat God leave. Izuku was currently sound asleep. Before the meeting, Nezu had explained the boy's quirk, a curious glint in his eye. Glancing fondly at his almost child, he proceeded to shake him awake violently. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, PROBLEM CHILD! RECOVERY GIRL STILL NEEDS TO HEAL YOU!"<br/>"W-what?" Izuku kept into a fighting position, fists raised. "Who needs fighting?" He tried to clear his bleary eyes, barely making out the figure of his almost-father before him. "Son of a fishstick, answer me!" He couldn't take it anymore. Aizawa promptly burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The gecko revolution (Part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukauchi made his was to the infirmary, Izuku trailing behind muttering. The detective had begun a string of internal dialog telling himself many different things, like 'How reckless this damned child was' and how 'The UA teachers would fight to adopt him' or 'How frustrating it is to try not to squish his poofy cheeks and steal all his coffee' Yeah, he was questioning his sanity. He heard a chuckle from behind him, turned around and found the boy poking at one of his many open wounds. Needless to say, Tsukauchi wasted no time in slapping the hand away. The scowl he received in return was worth pure gold. </p><p>The two arrived, Izuku still throwing a frown towards the older man. Shuzenji opened the door, the room already occupied with a few others, and sighed. Keeping her mouth shut, she led the injured boy to the furthest bed and set him down. Tsukauchi sat besides him, head in hands. Rubbing his face, the detective raised his head. "So, why'd you do it?" He asked, looking at Izuku. "What? I do a lot of things that are questionable, you have to be more specific." He seemed quite comfortable, but looks can, very obviously, be deceiving. "Why'd you help them?" Izuku scoffed. "I barely did anything, they stood up for themselves. And they are my classmates. If I go around rescuing random people, what kind of person would I be if left them?" He deadpanned, blinking in slight confusion. Izuku winced as he re-adjusted his position. "Well this is awkward." He sweat dropped, rolling his eyes. It had been a long day and Izuku was not ready to deal with anyone or their problems, so at the sight and sound of somebody entering, he promptly fainted. </p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Tsukauchi's POV</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>Nope. Nothing. Nothing could have prepared me for this. The infamous vigilante known as 'Mizu Neko' was metaphorically under our noses for way too long. The overwhelming urge to slam my face into a wall repetitively was soon going to overtake me and result in a few less brain cells. We were just sitting there awkwardly, not a word being uttered. I swear to satan, if I had not heard the footsteps approaching the door, I would have probably done something I would regret. The kid's eyes widened and after a millisecond of concentration, he passed out. I would have applauded, but the figure in the doorway would question it and that is <em>social interaction. </em>Ew. I looked up at the heart attack inducing homo sapien and glared. "You, good sir, should be recovering. No- Don't you <em>dare </em>give me that look, Shota." Aizawa sighed. "So, what do you know about the student?" The glare he threw back was so full of distaste the I could've (and would've) opened my own distaste shop, complete with cats. Heck, I could probably make a whole chain of shops. "Goes by Kyuno Mizuniki, fourteen, orphan, lives alone -not for long-" That was  where I cut him off with an incredulous laugh. "You're telling me that you are willing to go against <em>Nezu </em>in order to adopt this child?!" I could almost feel the temptation to interrupt me rolling off him in waves. "Who said anything about the rat god?! Or adopting him? If anyone were to adopt him, excluding the rat god and me, it would be you. You are unable to deny that you two are quite similar, personality wise." Aizawa retorted, fatherly instincts on full alert. "Ha! No. He can faint on command. Command I tell you! If only I possessed such power."</p><p> The snort from the 'unconscious' boy was rather noticeable with the silence, brought by the fact that one could possess such a skill. Aizawa peered past me. "He doesn't look very unconscious to me." I rolled my eyes. "Mizuniki. You have more than a little explaining to do." The kid mumbled something intelligible under his breath which I wisely chose to ignore. "So, how long do I just sit here and regret my life decisions?" Holding back a snort, I checked my totally existent watch. "Until recovery girl comes back. We can't exactly interview you like this, can we?" He looked down on his body, occasionally uttering numbers. "But I'm not that badly hurt? I can still walk.. ish.." Was this child trying to make the teachers fight to adopt him? "Okay Midoriya. I'm going to call you that now, so deal with it. You were literally punched into a wall. And partially disintegrated. And you asked for permission to use your quirk in the middle of a villain attack." If I were drinking tea, I would have spat it out. "You did what?!" I screeched, glaring at the Midoriya child. "Aizawa. If you do win the upcoming adoption war, you better wrap him in so much bubble wrap that he can't move. Or I will." I was not usually one to threaten others, but when it came to childeren, oh boy. "You know, I'm pretty sure that Monoma and Shinsou over there -by the way, young man, I have several questions and threats for you- are questioning your sanity." Surely enough, the two other students were watching the exchange with amusement and confusion. I would ask how he knew their names, but out of the blue came the squeak of door hinges and a trail of slightly bouncy footsteps towards us. Turning around, I wish I hadn't. Right in front of me was him. The rat god with a cat headed sidekick, Sansa. "Cats like geckos, right? I see loads of pictures where they catch them. Does Sansa like them? Did they leave him?" The greenette let out a gasp. "Like some sort of gecko revolution!" I facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Okay, so this has been requested. You know who you are. Earlier, I mentioned Izuku in heels and live to regret it. Here you go.</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>"Hey, Izuku! You ever tried high heels?" Izuku cocked his head, curious. "No, why do you ask?" His eyes widened and a smirk melted onto his face. "Have you?" Hiding his slightly red blush, Shinsou carried on, determined. "I bet you would fall over as soon as you put them on." Letting out a mock gasp, Izuku placed a hand on his chest in fake offence. "I beg your pardon! I'm sure I could last a few seconds!" Said boy gaped, poking a finger at the other's chest. The purplenette grinned. "You'll never know unless you try." Now, Izuku was never one to step down from a challenge, this one included. Shinsou was aware of this factor. Very aware, so aware in fact that out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out mauve heels, straps adorning the front like the grin on his face. Izuku squinted. "You planned this, didn't you?" He accused, pointing the all knowing finger at the boy. Unable to respond, Shinsou just carried on rolling around laughing like a hyena. Izuku fumed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." He huffed, pulling on the shoes. Standing up in triumph, he smiled and fell over. This did not help Shinsou at all. He wheezed again, low on oxygen. Izuku was not one to give up either, se he carried on trying and failing for a good ten minutes. Finally, he lasted a minute. Yeah, Shinsou almost died from laughing multiple times. By the end of it, Izuku just wanted to curl up next to his 'friend' and sleep. When he did, his nightmares were plagued by high heels and a lack of blister plasters. Aka, hell.</p><p><b><em><span class="u">Bloopers</span></em></b>:</p><p> Shota burst into the infirmary, eyes ablaze. "I sMeLl PrObLeM cHiLd!" He screeched.</p><p>"He doesn't look very unconscious to me." Tsukauchi pulled out a baseball bat. "How about now?"</p><p>Right in front of me was him. Shrek. "DoNkEy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The gecko revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling his eyes, Izuku lunged out of the way. He was in no state to stand, let alone fight. He knew that if he used his quirk even once, he would pass out, and he prefers not to do that in the middle of fights. Had he had the time to look around, the boy would have seen Aizawa trying to stop his fellow teacher, Ashido kneeling besides Thirteen and the Landslide zone frozen. Of course, he was too busy trying to avoid All Might and the Nomu, two literal powerhouses. "GODDAMN IT ALL MIGHT! I'M YOUR STUDENT!" He cried, dodging another lightning fast punch. "None of my students have that colour hair. You are an impostor." He replied, avoiding another Nomu attack.</p><p>Izuku stopped for a second, which was hard as he was still being assaulted. "You are judging me on hair colour. Seriously? Christ, you're as dumb as I though." He looked the hero dead in the eyes before ducking and leaping out of the fight, leaving the two OP entities to their brawl. All Might then grabbed the Nomu from behind, right under his arms and leant back, slamming him into the ground. When the dust cleared, they all saw that Kurogiri had opened a warp gate, letting the Nomu dig his claws into All Might's sides. Half way through the gate, he snarled, baring his shattered glass-like teeth.</p><p>The Nomu slowly began to drag the teacher through the portal. "You see, It's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down, and it's my job to close the warp gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilised. Thereby cutting you in two." Kurogiri was still as polite as ever, even when addressing murder. Before anyone could move, Bakugo burst forwards, lighting up an explosion at Kurogiri. "Get the hell outta here!" He yelled, slamming him to the ground. Ice began to crawl across the floor until it encased the Nomu, just stopping before reaching the symbol of peace. "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might." Todoroki stated, voice as cold as the ice, stepping forwards. "Crap! I almost had him.." Kirishima groaned, ready to fight. "You're not all that, you misty shit!" Bakugo growled, explosions popping in his palms. Ignoring the interruptions, Todoroki continued. "But scum like you could never kill the symbol of peace." Izuku begged to differ, but now was possibly not the time.</p><p>All Might prised the claws out of his abdomen and leapt to his feet. Kurogiri narrowed his eyes. "You've pinned down our way out.. Well, this is a problem." Shigaraki sighed, going to scratch his neck before noticing the glare Izuku was giving him and lowering his hand again. "You slipped up, you shit! And it's just like I thought."Bakugo snarled, keeping his hand in place. "The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty shit to hide your real body, yeah?! Am I right?!" Izuku mentally facepalmed at the pure rashness of his childhood friend. "Don't move. If I decide you're doing anything fishy, I'll blow you straight (Unlike you) to kingdom come!!" Kirishima glanced at him, a questioning look in his gaze. "That's not very hero-like, dude.." Bakugo did what he always does when people judge him and he can not currently blow them to bits. He ignored him.</p><p>"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're at full health. Today's kids are really something. Our league of villains should be ashamed." Tomura's voice was dry and scratchy, like his hands. <em>Stupid scratchy hands. </em>Easy to say, Izuku wanted to put gloves on him. Really badly. "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape rout back." Of course, Tomura secretly cared for the warper, but nobody needs to know that. Back on topic, the Nomu began to break free from the ice, forcing itself through one side of the portal and standing up. Half of it's body was gone, muscle fibres visible before new limbs burst through, slamming it's foot to the floor.</p><p>"Get back, everyone! What the?! I thought his quirk was shock absorption." All Might let his panic slightly through, and one thing you should know if you are a teacher or a hero (Similar things), it's that you never, ever let your panic show. Tomura smirked. "I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is hyper-regeneration." He cackled, adjusting the hand on his face. Izuku took the risk of speaking up. "Hey All Might, don't underestimate him, after all, with a few speed and strength boosters, it's nothing to take as a joke." As he was focusing of the 'hero', he missed the curiously amused glances he was getting from Tomura and.. well, everyone. "Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got." Following the previous command, the Nomu burst forwards, aiming for the explosive teen. </p><p>Of course, if you grew up with said teen for five years, have pretty good instincts and a slightly depleted sense of self preservation and your name is Izuku fishing Midoriya, you're going to step in. And that is what he did. Izuku pushed Bakugo out of the way, taking the hit. "Woah! Bakugo! How do you dodge that?" A slightly oblivious Kirishima asked, waiting for the smoke to clear. "I didn't, dimwit!" Bakugo snarled, as usual. The smoke and dust began to disperse, revealing Izuku, arms crossed in front of him, pushed into a wall. He pried himself out of the Izuku-shaped hole and slowly fell to the floor. He was already trying not to fall unconscious, but the punch sealed the deal. The Nomu screeched again, eyes wild with confusion and anger. All through this, All Might was using all his two brain cells to figure out why a villain was attacking his fellow villains and why on earth said villain would take a hit for his student. Yeah, he wasn't getting very far.</p><p>Finally, he snapped out of his trance like state, took a closer look and groaned. He recognised the face, mask and outfit of his student. Boo hoo. No beating up students for you, good sir. One of Izuku's classmates ran up to his unconscious form and dragged him away. As soon as Bakugo caught sight of Izuku, he froze. He had not seen the boy since he was five, so it was a surprise that he was recognised, even with a mask. Hagakure noticed, as she was literally holding the body, and took note. "Wowzer, never thought that I'd see you not exploding everywhere." She gaped as All Might began to exchange (so tempted to put numbers here) fists with the Nomu.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Mountain zone, Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Denki were in trouble. </p><p>Kaminari was being held hostage by another electricity quirked villain whilst Jiro and Yaoyorozu were holding their hands in the air, surrendering. "As an electric type myself, I don't want to kill him, but if I have to, I will." The intruder's fingers crackled with volts. "You electric types. You're all born natural winners, yeah?" Yaoyorozu looked at her 'friend' (Read: Crush) "What're you...?" Jiro continued "Never mind being a hero. There are so many different jobs you could do. This may sound naive, but... Why become a villain? I just gotta wonder." Jiro questioned, slowly using her earphone jack to reach down into her boot.</p><p> The criminal squinted, almost noticing the movement. Out of the blue, a loud crash echoed through the whole building and the sound of shattering glass took hold of his attention. The Nomu had been thrown through the roof, showering the people below in fragmented shards. Jiro used this to her advantage, shoving the jack into the speaker slot in her boots and amplified her heartbeat, forcing the ground to shake and knocking the blonde out of the attacker's grasp.</p><p>With Tomura, he had just watched the supposed hero knock his Nomu into the ceiling and out the USJ. "You've weak-ended? Not that I can see. We're completely out-matched. How.." Tomura was startled, not knowing how to react. "He's not weak.. T-They.. <em>Lied</em> to me?" Not that he would let it show, but he was actually quite sad. He had finally found people he could feel at one with. He shook the thought out of his head. All Might decide to rub it in. "Well?! Coming to get me?! What happened to clearing the game?!" He taunted. If Izuku was awake, he would have bitch slapped the hero to Mars.</p><p>"IF YOU CAN TAKE ME, THEN BRING IT!" Tomura shuddered. "We're not ready for this level yet.." Todoroki muttered. The rat was still recovering from the shock before, so he just stood there in all his rattiness. Izuku would've clearly seen that the 'hero' was bluffing. "WELL? WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?!" Tomura began to scratch his neck again. Izuku chose this moment to stir and regain consciousness. The first thing he saw was smoke and a scratching Tomura. He groaned. "Goddamn it Tomura." He sighed, catching the older man's attention and surprising him. Shigaraki's eyes widened. He was glad that Nomu hadn't killed someone. He may be a criminal, but he has standards.</p><p>He dropped his hands back to his sides, and whispered to Kurogiri, who nodded. The warp gate leapt forwards, towards All Might. Tomura's head and hand were visible through it, reaching for the blonde. Izuku would have tried to help, but he heard the doors slam open, he had no energy and he could not be bothered when it was obvious that the boy would not make it. A gunshot went off. Izuku's thoughts were drawn to Snipe. A bullet hit the intruder's hand, who quickly withdrew it with a hiss. The heroes had arrived.</p><p>At the sight of the pros, Bakugo, Todoroki, Izuku, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Sato were most of the few that didn't cry with happiness. The teachers eyed Izuku warily, with his now-green hair, as they should. Bakugo looked like he was going to storm up to the boy and question him, but withheld himself as the villains were finally leaving. It was over.</p><p>Somehow, throughout the whole ideal, Izuku's mask was still in place. This was a miraculous victory for his as, hey, his class didn't see the weird mouth scar thing. The entirety of class 1A was brought for questioning via a detective and police officer. Once the boy caught sight of his favourite detective Tsukauchi, he smiled. The officer, Sansa Tamakawa, was one he did not recognise, but loved the look of his ginger cat head. Izuku could only imagine the internal struggle Aizawa was facing, but he felt part of it. Tsukauchi's eyes widened at the sight of him, which was not surprising as he was back to his natural green hair and was easily recognisable if you had seen him before. The detective spoke into his phone one last time before hanging up. "Alright, kid. I'm sure you understand what's going to happen now, so let's go to the infirmary." Izuku just rolled his eyes and followed.</p><p>Yeah, I guess you could say that this was not the best day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. All dem lovely waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aizawa spat out his coffee. "You <em>what?!"  </em>Izuku lost the grin. "I mean, not a date, exactly, more like a meet up!" Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "When." Izuku stepped back. "After the sports festival.." Aizawa gave one last glare before turning around with a sigh. "Guess I have to find out who and kill them pretty quickly." Izuku relaxed for a second, before resorting to his tensed up state. "Wait WHAT?!" He screeched.</p><p>During the time it took from that conversation to the day of the festival, Izuku had trained constantly, often involving Hitoshi to strengthen his quirk and body. Izuku had broken his boundaries related to his body and quirk, using it to it's limit every day, not giving a second rest. He didn't care much for the festival, but it was an excuse to train himself and his friend. He had also given Denki a few tips, pointing him in the right direction, helping him concentrate his energy into more focused and powerful attacks and much more effective distraction methods. (Read: Vine references)</p><p>"GATHER ROUND, MASS MEDIA! IT'S TIME ONCE AGAIN TO SEE THE HIGH SCHOOLERS YOU KNOW AND LOVE REVEL IN THEIR YOUTH... IT'S THE U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL. EVERYBODY- ARE YOU READY?!"</p><p>The entirety of 1A were confused. Mumbles and chatter flooded the air as a cloud of students blocked their way out. Ochaco was slightly panicked. "What's going on?!" She squeaked, holding her bag straps tightly. "No way... What are they here for?" The rat questioned, complicating a similar action. Katsuki growled. "Scoping out the competition, duh, small fry." He rolled his eyes, glancing back to Izuku, who still had a few bandages on his neck. "After all, we survived the villain attack." Izuku tutted and grabbed Katsuki's hair, pulling him back from leaving. "If you utter one single word, I will remove your internet privileges for two months. Katsuki promptly shut up. The greenette rubbed his forehead and let go. He looked up, spotting a familiar fluff of lavender gravity defying hair. He somehow slipped through the huddle of people without too much fuss and made his way to Hitoshi, standing besides him. "You ready?" He asked, slowly raising an arm towards his 'fRiEnD's' hair. "Yeah. This is my chance, after all." He replied, gently slapping the incoming hand away. Izuku pouted. "Oh come on! We both know that if I let you touch my hair, it'll end up platter again. I have a reputation to uphold." He sighed. Katsuki and the other students were still conversing. Thankfully, as Izuku's identity was revealed to him, he had calmed down an awful lot, meaning that he could actually hold a conversation with out giving death threats for once. Izuku scoffed. "And we both know that that reputation you speak of is just you being edgy in the corner, Yoshi." Hitoshi let out an offended gasp, inwardly questioning how he knew. "I can't believe you've done this." Quoting vines and memes at school was nothing unusual for Izuku. However, for Hitoshi, it was rare that he would say it out loud. Izuku rubbed away a fake tear. "So proud." He whispered. "So proud." </p><p>Izuku was getting ready. He was so not pumped for the festival, but to show that quirks aren't everything, that was his goal. He intended to achieve it. He was just sorting out his hair -a new style to keep it out of his face- when Hitoshi walked in. The two were at that stage of... friendship... where they could often be found in one another's house. As soon as Hitoshi walked in, at the wrong moment, may I add, his face turned salmon. Izuku had still not properly changed, wearing trousers with the word 'Yeet' written over and over again on them and a gray, woollen jumper. "Nice hair. <em>Is that where my turtleneck went</em>..." In Hitoshi's mind, so many gay thoughts ran around screaming. So many...</p><p>After a long wait, the day came. </p><p>Press chattered in excitement, pushing one another like toddlers. Pro heroes lined up, ready to look for promising students to take on. The 1A prep room was abuzz with life, teens encouraging one another, a small few remaining silent. Amongst all this, Todoroki approached a certain blonde with a peculiar attitude. "Bakugo. Objectively speaking, you're stronger than I am, less capable to. All Might seems to like you too. You both are rather violent, but just to let you know, I will surpass you." Mina and a few others let out a gasp. Izuku was unimpressed. He placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder to calm him. "Shush, child." He huffed before leaving. </p><p>The other students followed, just in time as Mic's voice echoed across the stadium, loud and clear. "THE FIRST YEAR STAGE. THE STUDENTS ARE COMING OUT!!" Izuku was in the lead, closely followed by Mina, Ochako, Iida and Tsuyu. "IT'S THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHERE OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!! FIRST UP, YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH ONLY THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER" Izuku frowned and scratched slightly on the bandages that still covered his neck. "THE FIRST YEARS; OF THE HERO COURSE!" He continued, voice booming in wave-like ripples across the open-roofed building. "IT'S CLASS A!!" Izuku, along with a few others, shuddered at the attention, good and bad. "Sell my soul to Satan for a bookmark, why are there so many people?!" Izuku wailed, slamming his face into an open hand with a groan. Taking note of his classmate's discomfort, Iida spoke up. "And we're expected to put on our best performance we can in front of so many spectators. I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes." Izuku flashed him a pained smile in thanks. </p><p>Kirishima was also slightly panicked, trying to constantly re-adjust his focus. "They're really giving us too much credit.. But we won't let it shake us, right, Bakugo?" He questioned, tapping the blonde's back lightly. "SHUT UP! <em>And I told you to call me Katsuki</em>." He growled shaking the finger off. Kirishima paused for a second, before taking his words into account and grinning.</p><p>"FOLLOWING CLASS B, IT'S CLASSES C, D AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES!! AND HERE COMES THE SUPPORT COURSE CLASSES, F, G AND H! AND THE BUSINESS COURSE.." Izuku, in sync with a few of the support course students, scoffed. "We're just here to make the others look good." Despite his stoney face, Shinsou was feeling waves of emotions. A sudden crack startled the pupils, by instinct spinning and facing the creator of said sound. "Now, for the athlete's oath!" Kayama declared, causing slight surprise amongst the heroes in training. "Ohh! The first year's ref this time is the r-rated hero Midnight!" A few murmurs circulated the crowd. "What about The Rat God?" "He's always assigned to the third year stage." Tokoyami tilted his head. "R-rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Kayama blushed slightly, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "Psh, your student representative is... From class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!" A synchronized inhale could be heard from a majority of the students who knew the boy. Katsuki made his way up onto a slightly raised platform, red eyes gleaming. "The athlete's oath... I'm going to win by giving it my all, so if I see you dare hold back, I won't hesitate to (This is where I messed up and pressed a key - I don't know which one- and deleted a few <em>hundred </em>words. I am crying :) Sorry if it goes downhill) Knock you off your throne." Katsuki spat, eyeing Todoroki. A few disgruntled groans and complains were thrown, but nothing too bad, except for the person who yote a.. Was that a fucking <em>blow-up trident?!</em></p><p> He strode back to his classmates, walking like the demon he is. "Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started!" Uraraka held in tears (Like me now lol) "Everything at U.A.'s without delay." She groaned, slapping her cheeks. "These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!" Izuku sweatdropped at her bluntness, others copying. "And the fateful first event this year is.." A majority of people watching held their breath. "This!" Kayama gestured towards a large screen behind her, with yellow letters spelling out 'Obstacle course race'. "An.. Obstacle course? What kind of bull-" Izuku cut himself off, instinctively reaching out for Hitoshi's hair only to come back empty handed. "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" She cheered. "Our school preaches freedom in all things! <em>Heh heh heh</em>.." </p><p>Not that she would admit it to just anyone, but Kayama adored watching people think and evolve on the sport, along with good sportsmanship. It made her feel as if there was still some good left in the world; something that did not come easily with the job.</p><p> "RACERS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" </p><p>The students tensed up, all thinking about why they were there and the goal they <em>had </em>to achieve. Except for Izuku. He was thinking about all dem lovely <b>waffles.</b></p><p>"START!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What the fishsticks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rush of students burst through the narrow gate, pushing to get through. "The first filler..." Todoroki shot forwards, ice carpeting the ground around him, freezing most others in place. "YOWCH! I'M ALL FROZEN!! I CAN'T MOVE!!" "So cold!!" "That bastard!" Cries of protest rang out, understandably. "SLEEP-BAG MAN! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR LIVE COVERAGE AND COMMENTARY?!" Aizawa groaned at his boyfriend's behaviour. "Not voluntarily." Todoroki ignored them, along with the students. After a few seconds, people began to get free, using their quirks to break the ice, quite literally.</p><p> "I AIN'T LETTING YOU GET AHEAD THAT EASY, HALF 'N' HALF!" Bakugo yelled, using his explosions to throw himself forwards. Tokoyami rose up, Ashido soon after,  acid dripping from her arms. Ojiro used his tail to smash the frost from his body, watching as Hitoshi was carried by others. "I expected it from our class, but... More made it past than I thought would." Todoroki mused. A chuckle came from the rat as he bounced himself into the air.. "Good thinking, staying two steps behind Todoroki . Now it's my turn! How about a taste of my killer-" The rat was cut of by a giant robot's punch, flinging him across the path. Nobody even looked in his direction.</p><p> "Multiple targets acquired." Sero gasped. "The faux villains from the enterance exams?!" He cried. "EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES! STARTING WITH THE FIRST BARRIER, ROBOT INFERNO!" Mina gasped, "It's the zero pointers from the exam!" She wailed, splattering acid onto the floor in front, attempting to create a small ditch. "Seriously?! The hero course kids fought <b>those?!</b>" "Too many. There's no way past!!" Todoroki sighed. "So these are the faux villains they used for everyone else's test?" Todoroki mused, readying his ice. "Where'd they find the money for these?" Momo wheezed, out of breath already. <em>Kinda wish they prepared something a little more threatening.</em> Todoroki thought, "Especially because dear old <b>dad </b>is watching." He threw forward his hand, ice spiking out of the ground. It rose up and encased the robots, midstep. "He ran through, glancing behind. "He stopped them! He can get through that gap!" Some student with flat top spiky hair exclaimed. Todoroki sent a warning glare to them. "Bad idea. I froze them in pretty unstable positions," The robots shook and as if on command, collapsed behind his running figure. "So they'd fall." If Izuku had ten yen for every wail he heard, he would be well paid. And would probably ask people to wail so he got free money, but it's hypothetical. "1-A'S TODOROKI!! BUSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING THE OTHERS IN ONE MOVE!! THIS GUY'S COLD!" Izuku slid through a small gap underneath some of the fallen scraps, picking up a small blade-like pensized piece, along with a relatively long pole. Just in case... He grinned as he began to catch up, twirling the makeshift staff. </p><p>Other students began to break through, carrying on with the race. Izuku, behind Todoroki but in front of many others, approached the next blockade. Tall spires of rock, emerging from a wide chasm with a lack of any light had mere ropes connecting them. Only The Rat God knew what lay at the bottom. Izuku grit his teeth and took a single step back before throwing himself forwards and across the void. He somehow managed to not only stay perfectly balanced, but maintain a relatively fast pace, keeping second place with impossible ease. Many spectators watched in confusion and awe as Izuku then decided to flip over an orange haired girl who was catching up rather fast. He then used his make-shift staff to boost his jump over the last gap and continued running. He had slipped into third now, behind Katsuki and Todoroki with Iida right on his tail. He was still calm, there was a fair distance still to go on the race, plus two more events, he had time. He approached the last obstacle, a rather easy one in his eyes. A large minefield stood in front of him, the placement of the explosives painfully obvious. He grinned and ran forwards, using the pole to dig into the ground behind him, disrupting the people chasing him and giving him a small boost. He quickly caught up to the two at the front, disrupting others who got close along the way. As they both past by a particular group of the mines, Izuku shouted out. "THIS FISH EMPTY!!" Shinsou, a while behind nearly choked on his insomnia. "YEET!!" Izuku yote his knife-like shard of metal towards the mines, which exploded on impact, throwing Katsuki and Todoroki backwards. He ran faster than before, overtaking them both. The two tried to gain back first place, but to no avail. Izuku finally emerged through the arch, victorious. </p><p>A while away, in a more or less abandoned bar, Tomura was rather confused as he watched the show. "KUROGIRI!" He called, "What the heck is a 'Yeet'?" Kurogiri looked at him, eyes so done with the world. <em>Why me?... Why must I be burdened with the weight of existence?</em></p><p> </p><p>"THE ONE WHO MADE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM FIRST IS NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!!" Hizashi screeched, almost slipping up with the name. Izuku had wanted to keep his last name to honour his mother and father, to let their memory live on, but the fact that he used a fake name for a few weeks led to confusion more times than anyone would like to admit. </p><p>In his emo cav- villain hideout, Tomura hummed. <em>Is it possible that this was her son?</em></p><p>Aizawa tried to hide his pride, he really did, but he made the mistake of meeting his soon-to-be-husbano's eyes. They covered the microphone as the two spoke. "How long?" Hizashi asked, smirking. "A few more months." They leaned back, ignoring the confused looks sent their way for the lack of commentary. They ignored it and held up a large black piece of card, blocking the spectator's view of them kissing. Izuku just rolled his eyes and continued to creep up on Katsuki. The rather... vertically challenged teen jumped him. "BITCH, WHAT THE FISHSTICKS!!" He screeched as the greenette cackled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. It's easy to tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A/N: Just a warning, this is not focusing on the sports festival. Mostly, it's Dabi meeting someone, backstory for two side characters, small redemption for the rat, and that's it. Seriously, if you like the sports festival, I am so sorry. Feel free to comment anything, unless it is rude or offensive to anyone other than me. If you wanna talk or send me anything, go ahead and email me at pangenderpoof</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">@gmail.com, even if it's hate :)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Numbers flashed on the screen, names by their side on the large scoreboard.</p><p>
  <b>1: Izuku </b>
  <b>Midoriya </b>
</p><p>
  <b>2: </b>
  <b>Shoto </b>
  <b>Todoroki </b>
</p><p>
  <b>3: </b>
  <b>Katsuki </b>
  <b>Bakugo </b>
</p><p>
  <b>4: </b>
  <b>Ibara </b>
  <b>Shiozaki </b>
</p><p>
  <b>5: </b>
  <b>Juzo </b>
  <b>Honenuki </b>
</p><p>
  <b>6: </b>
  <b>Tenya </b>
  <b>Iida </b>
</p><p>
  <b>7: </b>
  <b>Fumikage </b>
  <b>Tokoyami </b>
</p><p>
  <b>8: </b>
  <b>Hanta </b>
  <b>Sero </b>
</p><p>
  <b>9: </b>
  <b>Eijiro </b>
  <b>Kirishima </b>
</p><p>
  <b>10: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu </b>
</p><p>
  <b>11: </b>
  <b>Mashiro </b>
  <b>Ojiro </b>
</p><p>
  <b>12: </b>
  <b>Totetsu </b>
  <b>Awaze </b>
</p><p>
  <b>13: </b>
  <b>Tsuyu </b>
  <b>Asui </b>
</p><p>
  <b>14: </b>
  <b>Mezo </b>
  <b>Shoji </b>
</p><p>
  <b>15: </b>
  <b>Rikido </b>
  <b>Sato </b>
</p><p>
  <b>16: </b>
  <b>Ochako </b>
  <b>Uraraka </b>
</p><p>
  <b>17: </b>
  <b>Momo </b>
  <b>Yaoyorozu </b>
</p><p>
  <b>18: </b>
  <b>Minoru </b>
  <b>Mineta </b>
</p><p>
  <b>19: Mina </b>
  <b>Ashido </b>
</p><p>
  <b>20: </b>
  <b>Kaminari </b>
  <b>Denki </b>
</p><p>
  <b>21: </b>
  <b>Hitoshi </b>
  <b>Shinsou</b>
</p><p>And so on, leaving no space to spare.</p><p>"The top forty two from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry, we've got another way for you to show your stuff! And now, the main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!" Kayama announced, clapping her hands together. "Now, on with the second event! I already know what it is, of course. Dying in suspense?! Next up is..." A loud 'Ooooooooh' humming like sound rumbled from the audience, feeling the suspense. "Cavalry battle!" She exclaimed, handcuffs chiming, as if with a mind of it's own. "Cavalry battle?" Denki questioned, elicitinga pat on the back from his greenette friend. "Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse and rider formation!" Denki let out a sob. "Who's going to want to team with me? They all know me as the babbling idiot..." Izuku shook his head, catching the line of Todoroki's stare, directed at his friend. ".... Ten million points!" Izuku sighed, yet again. He inhaled before letting out a rather.. worrying screech. "REEEEEEEE!!" Yeah, that confused a few people.</p><p>Kayama gave an apologetic look as she continued with her talk. "The match will last fifteen minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have." A few of the 1B kids exchanged glances. "Any headbands you grab must be worn around neck or higher. But the more you have, the harder they are to manage. Most importantly, even if your headband is taken, and even if your horse formation is broken, it's not over 'til it's over!" </p><p>Using his overwhelmingly powerful attack, common sense, Izuku deduced that there would be at most twelve teams. He stuck out his tongue as he tried to figure out who would team with him and who to accept. Katsuki, however, was being flooded with requests, all from classmates but he picked through them until he found who he had been looking for. "Ah, weird-hair." Kirishima grinned. "I know you wanna be a rider, right?! So your front had better be someone who can take your explosions, yeah? Who might that be?" On the outside, Katsuki blanked him. Internally, he was practically begging for the redhead to feel the gay rolling off him in waves. Somehow, be it hidden quirk or not, Kirishima did. "I take <em>that </em>as a yes." He grinned, throwing his arm around the ash blonde's neck, trying oh so hard to ignore the tint of pink in his face. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A/N: Oki, sooo I have made many of the mean or cruel characters nicer than cannon. I also may... plantoredeemliterallyeveryonewithafewexceptions. </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Shoji... Shoji.. I would team up with of the others, but they all turned away when I approached them.. Please, be on my team." </p><p>Shoji would probably not admit it, but he sympathised with the short boy. As a child, he had been ridiculed for his quirk. Seeing as it was a mutation, that meant since birth. Since the day he was born, his classmates either teased him for his appearance and voice, or left him alone and ignored him, no matter how hard he tried to get their attention. This had lead to panic attacks brought by questioning his existence too much. This was a rather common occurrence, and very frustrating. Thankfully, his parents -who also suffered similar treatment- were there for him. Now, true, Mineta was a pervert, that was obvious. But seeing the pure desperation in his face, he had to accept. </p><p>Now, for Mineta. His mother was absent for most of his life, his father trying to work two jobs and barely home. This lead to his first problem. He was touch starved. The second being that with the lack of motherly love, he seeked at least some recognition from other females. With both issues put together, he knew he would been seen as a pervert. He wasn't dumb, quite the opposite. He knew this, so a thought was placed in his mind. If he was wrongly accused of being a pervert, why not pretend to live up to it?</p><p>Yes, these two huge ass not-very-necessary paragraphs were what lead to their unique paring, Shoji convincing their frog classmate to join their team with a positive response.</p><p>Seeing as her first pick teammate had been chosen(Asui could not turn down Shoji's puppy dog eyes) by another, she approached Izuku (Who was totally not watching people blush and look at each other) and smiled. "Hey! Wanna team with me?" At the sight of this, Hitoshi -who had been slowly not-gremlin walking forwards- turned away. Izuku, with the help of Uraraka, had gathered a complete team.</p><p>Team Midoriya emerged, Birb boi Tokoyami at the bottom front, Dark Shadow retracted, Bubbly brunette Ochaco at the back, side by side with the walking time bomb, Mei Hatsume. "LET'S GET A BATTLE CRY!! BLOOD BEGETS BLOOD IN THE U.A. GRAND MATCH!! HERE COMES THE STARTING SIGNAL!" Izuku sat comfortably on the uncultured non-memers below him as he tied a headband around his head. "Let's do this!" "THREE! TWO! ONE! START!!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Spacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespacespace</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Yitunu Yusu would say that he's pretty normal. A cool quirk, a cool job, pretty chill. Normal, right? Except for the fact that life and death situations come like magnets to him. That was probably why he was in his current predicament. He had just been doing his shift at the cafe he worked in, trying to ignore his Yusu ting- the ever growing concern. That was rudely interrupted by a scraggly looking man walking in. Not dissimilar to most cafes, Yobai cafe was one where you had to talk to the barista with no middle man, so when the man approached, it was no surprise. When the man pulled out a gun, Yusu gave him a look, so filled with sass that the man almost faltered. Almost. "Put the money in the bag if you want to live." Short, direct, simple. "But the thing is, sir," He started, moving away from the first shot by pure instinct. "I couldn't care less. " He activated his quirk. </p><p>The man could not see as he he slipped forwards and yoinked his gun. He could not see as another figure entered. He rushed in the direction of the bell with a knife stored in his jacket towards the newcomer. Yusu dove forwards, taking the blade for the stranger and saving his life. Yusu pulled the man's wrist and twisted until he dropped the knife. He then planted a foot on the off-balanced man's back and thrusted, driving him into the ground. "You come into my cafe, disrespect my customers-" Yusu's dialogue was cut off by the man who entered. Well, more like his chuckle. "Most people who get stabbed would be rolling around in pain, you know. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Ten out of ten for customer service" </p><p>Yitunu gasped, he'd forgotten about the ravenette, and bowed in apology. "Sorry about that, I'll be a few seconds." Grabbing the robber's arm, he dragged him away and round the back, only stopping for a large plaster for the stab wound. As he came out again, the other let out a whistle. "And I thought I was badass." Yitunu gave him a confused look, head slightly tilted, reminding him of a kitten. This was the first time that they both got a good look at each other. The customer had coal black hair, defying gravity with it's short and wide spikes. Purple scar tissue splodged on his face and heading behind his shirt, not that Yusu was looking, totally not. His eyes were a cyan, almost glowing in the store light. In Dabi's eyes, he saw a light brownish skinned ginger haired boy with large eyes, one yellow, one midnight blue with stars as pupils. Looking closer, he found that the freckles that adorned his face were in fact star shaped, along with the impossible crescent moon shaped mark. </p><p>He would <em>so </em>tap that. </p><p>"Uh, hello? Sir?" Yusu mumbled, fingers by his side twitching. Dabi snapped back to reality where the male in front of him unfortunately still had his shirt on. "Yeah?" He turned as he coughed, trying to hide his blush. "You.. Uh.... You've got something there.." He stuttered, pointing at Dabi's shoulder. It was on fire. It was on fire? It was on fire?! The dark haired boy squeaked, he thought he had better control of his quirk, but obviously <em>not</em>. </p><p>He pressed his scarred hand to the cerulean flames and snuffed them out, much like the shorter boy did to his gay fantas- *Cough* <em>daydream</em>. "So you can take a blade for me without hesitation, but can't form a sentence?" He teased, hoping to make the other blush and ultimately succeeding. "Ahh.. Sorry about that, I thought he would come tomorrow." Dabi blinked. "You've been expecting him (Mister Bond)?" Yusu nodded, a small smile on his lips. "He'd been eying the place for a while, doing a terrible job at being stealthy. Though, I suspect that he's just some underdog trying to get money to some larger entity. That's clear enough." Yusu rolled his eyes. "You seem to be deciding whether you're panicked or calm right now. No offence." He grunted. "Yeah, I do that a lot, drawback of my quirk. That thing has two side and so do I." He shrugged. "What is your quirk?" Dabi pressed, watching as the other male returned to behind the counter and took a seat. "Light and heat manipulation, all in one. Nothing too fancy." Dabi sat down at the table relatively close to said counter. </p><p>"Anyway, what would you like, I can give you a menu if you want?" Dabi smiled. "I would like to know what you'd do if I told you I was a villain." Yusu leant forwards, legs crossed. "Firstly, criminal, not villain. And secondly, I'd offer you a menu or drink." The cyan eyed man furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'criminal'?" Yusu responded with little hesitation. "I believe that villains are rapists, the sexual predators and the paedophiles who sexually abuse others. Mostly just them. The others just break the law, but <em>they </em>scar, traumatise and terrify people for life. I can see by the look in your eyes that you would never do anything like that."</p><p>Yusu's face changed from a serious one to a smirk. "Plus, it's <em>easy</em> to tell you're still a virgin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The ultimate power move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Warning. </em></b><b><em>Izuku's</em></b><b><em> backstory is not all sunshine and rainbows. And a bad chapter all together.</em></b><br/>Izuku huffed. Fourth place would seem like a good placement to many, but he hoped to do better. Of course, nobody was to blame but himself. Honestly, he hated the fact that he messed up. The fact that he had to rely on others. He was used to it, just not there being someone who would help.</p><p>After the matches finished, Todoroki took him aside. "You called?" He could tell that it was about something serious, making the anxiety bots work overtime. Todoroki glared at him. "You overwhelmed me. So much that I broke my own pledge. Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka. They didn't feel it.. When Aizawa defended us, I felt a similar thing. What I'm saying is... Are you Aizawa-Sensei's illegitimate child or something?"</p><p>Izuku shook his head.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint, I knew my parents pretty well. It's not like that." Izuku rubbed his neck, not liking the attention placed on him. "Interesting way to phrase that. And past tense? What are you hiding, Midoriya?" Izuku mentally slammed his head into a wall. "That doesn't matter right now. What else did you want to tell me?"</p><p>Todoroki glanced at his raised hand. "My dad. He's a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger. Yeah, he's gone all out to make a name for himself as a hero, but... He's always seen that legend, All Might, as a roadblock and an eyesore. My father could never beat All Might on his own. So he came up with another plan." Todoroki paused, looking at Izuku's steely cold face and shuddering slightly before continuing.</p><p>"Quirk marriages. You've heard of them, right? They started to become a problem around the second or third generation after quirks appeared. Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the purpose of passing on a strengthened version of their own quirk. Those earlier generations lacked ethics. With his wealth and fame, my father made my mother's family agree to the marriage, all to get his hands on her quirk. Raising me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfill his own ambitions. I hate it. Being nothing more than a tool for that human garbage. As I remember, my mother was always crying. 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours' She said, before throwing scalding water on my face. In short, not using my left side against you was my revenge on him. Never using my rotten father's quirk. No, by rising to the top without using it, I'd have denied him everything."</p><p>And with that, Todoroki began to walk away. "Wait!" Izuku called, Todoroki stopping shortly after. "My parents... They were the only ones who cared for me. After I was declared quirkless, every person who I met despised me." The other boy cut him off. "And you think that compares-" Izuku carried on. "Non-stop laughter. The bullying didn't even start out light. If I had ten yen for every time I was pushed down the stairs the following week, I wouldn't've had to get so many jobs at ten years of age. If I had ten yen for every time they brought in matches to burn me or blades to cut me, I could pay for a new school. Heck, if I had ten yen for every time I went home to my parents in a condition that hospitals would worry about, maybe I would've had enough money to buy school meals after they messed with mine every day.</p><p>If I had a piece of paper for every time they shoved me under water for god knows how long, or held things around my neck to stop me breathing or locked in a small place overnight or every time I broke a bone, I could have made millions of books. If I had a piece of paper for every time they told me to rid the world of myself, I could make a library." Todoroki's eyes gradually widened and he inhaled. "If I had a card for every. Single. Time. That they carved insults into my skin and muffled my sobs, I could build a house out of them." The taller boy took a step back. "If I had a card for every time I wished someone cared enough about the quirkless that I wouldn't've woken up to my dead mother's body, I could fill the ocean with them. You can't change the past, Todoroki, but you sure as fishsticks can change the future. Moping around won't bring back the childhood I missed out on. It won't fix anything. But, trying with everything I've got will. I want to help people from going through what I did, or anything worse." He held out his hand to the speechless teen.</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>Todoroki stood still.</p><p>"Crying, being weak, catching up on all you missed out on and being the child you never had the chance to be, there's nothing wrong with that. Humans will be human and scumbags will be scumbags, you can't fix that. Only difference is that scumbags change via there own actions and humans via others. It doesn't matter how. Let it out."</p><p>The greenette opened his arms, the heterochromic boy diving into them, Todoroki wrapping his soft hands around the smol green eyed teen. "You know..." Izuku's voice was muffled. "I thought that Kami-chan would be the first to get a Todohug." He ignored the remark and gripped onto Izuku's shirt tighter, a slight blush on his face at the mention of the blonde. The former vigilante stiffened when his shirt began to get wet. "Seriously? My Valentino white sports uniform?" Izuku kept his hold and patted the older male's back gently. "I'm here now.."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Spacespacesac</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">espacespacespacespacespacespacespacespace</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">spacespace</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">spacespace</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">space</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"THIS IS STILL A SPORTS FESTIVAL, SO WE'VE PREPARED A RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY FOR ALL PARTICIPANTS, WE EVEN SHIPPED IN CHEERLEADERS FROM AMERICA TO GET YOU PUMPED UP!" Right before the entrance to the field, Izuku was frantically speaking to the 1A girls. "Oh, children, no!" He groaned, looking at his classmates. "Thank fishsticks that you came to me first!" He rubbed his forehead. Izuku was thankful at the girls for finding him to ask if what the short male said was true and Kaminari for not agreeing. The minuscule purple haired boy had told them that they had been asked to wear <em>questionable</em> outfits. It wasn't too revealing or anything, a curious request, so no-one could really figure out why Mineta had done it. Mineta had told them that it was something to do with giving single mothers a shoutout. He decided to wait until later to talk to him about it, it wasn't that bad of an offence.</p><p>"HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS LITTLE RECREATIONAL COMPETITION! ONCE THAT'S OVER, WE'RE ONTO THE FINAL EVENT!"</p><p>As Hizashi continued to yoink people's hearing with his questionable volume, Ojiro looked around nervously. He met her eyes with the former vigilante a few times. He awkwardly raised his hand. "I'd.... I would like to.... To drop out." A few gasps escaped from his classmates. "Ojiro, why?!" "This is your chance to get seen by the pros!" The tailed boy sighed. "Back in the cavalry battle, the only reason I made it through was because of our rider. He utilised our quirks with his own -with permission- and he carried the whole team. I feel like I should have done more." Izuku winced. He needed to address that later. "I didn't really do anything either; I want to withdraw too. This is a contest of skills. Letting someone who didn't do anything in advance.. Doesn't it defeat the whole point of the sports festival? Isn't it even against the rules?" Shoda looked down, as if disappointed in what he had failed to achieve. "These guys... So manly!" Kirishima cheered. Kayama was still shooketh. "WE HAVE A STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS" Aizawa let out a low chuckle, barely audible. "What will the coordinator, Midnight, decide?" Kayama was physically straining to keep the smile from her lips. "How naïve and green... I.. Like it! Shoda and Ojiro have officially withdrawn!" A few mutters bounced off among the students. "Replacing those two will be members of team Kendo, which took fifth..." Kendo tilted her head, fox coloured locks twisting from side to side, ponytail tickling the wind as her cerulean eyes gave a warm calculating gaze. (If you couldn't tell, I thinks she hot) "If it's gonna be like that, shouldn't it be them instead? I mean, we were immobilised practically the whole time but they were giving it their all to keep what they had until the very end. Team Tetsutetsu, I mean. Don't worry, we're not colluding or anything. This just feels right." Every single student who heard her perfectly toned voice couldn't help but agree, her honey waves bowing bronze in the sunlight. Whilst Kendo was being an angel, Tetsutetsu was on the verge of tears, crystal droplets forming in his eyes, butterfly lashes batting in struggle to contain them. "You.. You guys!!" He cried, close to collapsing in his classmate's arms. "So be it. Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki bring us back to sixteen competitors!! And here are the match ups!" The billboard sized screen lit up:</p><p>Midoriya vs Shinsou<br/>Todoroki vs Sero<br/>Shiozaki vs Kaminari<br/>Iida vs Hatsume<br/>Ashido vs Aoyama<br/>Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu<br/>Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima<br/>Uraraka vs Bakugo</p><p>Izuku would have cursed, but one of his possible friend candidates, an innocent birb boi, was near by, untamed. <em>Is this revenge for sticking my hand up that vending machine? It stole my money and denied me my skittles. I rest my case, the machine deserved it.</em> Whilst Izuku was mentally insulting the vending machine gods, Hitoshi snuck up behind him and used the greenette's head as a rest for his own. <span class="u"><b>The ultimate power move.</b></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Karen Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"THE FIRST MATCH! THE CURIOUSLY QUIET IZUKU MIDORIYA, VERSUS PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY GUY HE TALKS TO, HITOSHI SHINSOU!" Yamada could almost feel the glares from Denki and Katsuki burning through the stadium. "THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! WIN BY KNOCKING YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING, IMMOBILISING THEM OR GETTING THEM TO SAY 'I GIVE UP'! WITH FRIEND AGAINST FRIEND, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" The two awkwardly faced each other. Izuku smirked, raising both his arms; the t-pose. Hitoshi mimicked the movement and they circled one another, occasionally quacking a 'yeet', 'this fish empty' and 'Thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage', all picked up by the audience who were sitting in confuzzled silence. A few 'The sun is a deadly laser's' came from the more cultured of the viewers. </p><p>The two boys had planned the battle out already. Meme off for starters, leading to the actual fight. Instead of fist on fist fighting, they decided to go for a  different approach. </p><p>Izuku cleared his throat. "We're no strangers to love," </p><p>Hitoshi picked it up. "You know the rules and so do I,"</p><p>And so, the real fight began, the combat they revised harder for than I did for all my tests-</p><p>"A full commitments what I'm thinking of,"</p><p>"You wouldn't get this from any other guy," Hitoshi felt his voice crack slightly under the sheer pressure of his mind going blank on the lyrics.</p><p>"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling," The greenette smirked, he knew his victory was soon to come.</p><p>"Gotta make you understand,"</p><p>"Never gonna give you up," Izuku took a single step forwards, not needing a future related quirk to know the turnout of the fight.</p><p>"Never gonna let you down,"</p><p>"Never gonna run around and desert you,"</p><p>"Never gonna make you cry," The taller teen felt a bead of sweat form at his brow.</p><p>"Never gonna say goodbye,"</p><p>"Never gonna tell- any lies-" </p><p>Izuku let out a bark of laughter. It was at this moment, Hitoshi knew he fucked up. However, being the admirable loser, he gracefully (with his lonk leggs) stepped out of bounds.</p><p>Hizashi let out a single clap, just a tap of his hands and the entire crowd followed. Some random guy began to speak up about disrespecting all who fought seriously for the place, but was shut up by a certain peridot haired hero, look completed with a gas mask and orange bandanna. (lol I seE YOU IN THE CROWD, JOKE!!) </p><p>The second battle was an expected disappointment. Sero knew he didn't stand a chance, yet still came at the battle head first, determined to at least try. His focused demeanour was shattered by Todoroki's ice, freezing him in his place, along with a good quarter of the stadium. A few cheers were thrown from the sympathetic crowd in aid of his sore loss, bringing a small smile to his disheartened face. Returning to the stands, the tape wielder was given a few sorrowful pats on the back, bubbling a small sense of happiness inside his heart. </p><p>In some distant and unknown universe, the crowd would see the next fight as horrible and inhuman or cruel, however that universe didn't have the Karen games. A long time ago, every Karen, homophobic, antisemestist, racist, islamaphobic, transphobic, biphobic, panphobic and polyphobic person was thrown into an arena. The idea was so they could learn to be better people, but their heads were so far up their own arses that they killed each other until nobody remained. The good old days. However, this resulted in a much kinder, accepting society, with abuse rates at a decreasing low. Not to mention the fact the rapists were given life in jail, resulting in a much more pleasant world. This greatly effected the fact that sexist comments were brought down, meaning that no idiots would cry to go easy on Uraraka.</p><p>This brings us to our next fight, Katsuki Bakugo versus Ochako Uraraka. Katsuki lunged forwards as soon as the match was started, aiming for a right hook. Uraraka wrapped her arm around his own, shoving an elbow into his back. He kicked back, hitting her shins and forcing her to let go. She let out a brief grunt of pain before hastily spinning to face him. Using his explosions to propel him towards the brunette, he landed an uppercut to her torso, right below the ribs, quickly followed up with a knifehand thrust. Uraraka leapt back to launch into a side piercing kick as an uno reverse card, right to the gut.</p><p> As Katsuki constantly used his quirk, breaking chunks off of the ground, Uraraka managed to lay her fingers on all of them, about two at a time. By about fifteen minutes, there was a cloud of rocks and stones hovering above the fight, unnoticed by the male. That was when Uraraka decided to deactivate her quirk. Maybe if she'd waited a bit longer, or masked the movement more he wouldn't've seen it coming. But for what ever reason, he managed to dodge every last rock. Uraraka would've fought on, but the toll was taken and she slowly slumped down, resulting in the winner to be none other than the demon of 1A, Katsuki.</p><p>"You were amazing!" Izuku gushed, looking the caramel haired teen in the eyes, sincerity flooding his stare. "Really? I think I could've fought a tad longer." Izuku cushioned her face in his hands. "You did amazing, okay? In my battle, I didn't even fight! It was more focusing on the mental side of things, improving memory under stress and pressuring situations, and I think you did amazing under such circumstances. You did fantastic." Uraraka gave a soft smile, tinged with bittersweet sadness. "Thanks." </p><p>As the break was taking place, Izuku went to check up on Todoroki. Unfortunately, he found him being confronted by his 'father'. The greenette quickly stepped in. "enji." Blazing cyan eyes bore holes into his face, but he didn't mind. He'd seen worse. Todoroki wasted no time in stepping behind the boy. "What is so important that you had to interrupt my conversation?" He growled, malice dropping from his voice. "Well, <em>e</em><em>nji</em><em>, </em>the fact that you managed to fail even the most simple tasks seems to blow my mind. How is it that every time we meet, you seem to be even more stupid than prior? If you can't even succeed to be humane, you'll never be number one. Maybe before trying to be the best hero, try to be the best father, or at least a decent human being. If you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Not that educating a bonehead is the most useful waste of my time." And with that he left, milk 'n' ketchup following compliantly. </p><p>That left the man engulfed in flames to think. </p><p>When had his goals of helping turn to being the best? When did saving people become a competition? When had his values become so warped? Where did he lose track? Where was it that he lost all that made him human?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, it is my personal opinion what enji todoroki (Doesn't deserve caplocks) should burn in hell for all he's done. However, I want him to realise how badly he fucked up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>